Sho'on
by Botsey
Summary: Upon Spock's return to Star Fleet Academy he notices the dynamics of the student population has changed. More species are represented and he discovers Vulcans among the student body. Within this group is a distant cousin of his whom he feels obligated to advise as to 'the ways of the world", Terran that is. What wise advise is dispensed and what questions does Sho'on have?
1. Chapter 1

Sho'on

Chapter One

When the Enterprised docked it was difficult saying good-bye. The crew had given Nyota a baby shower and good naturedly, Spock had attended. Of course, he sat silently unimpressed, but was there as her support anyway. He thought of how illogical the name of such a celebration was. After all, a shower indicated a cleansing, or a sudden downpour of precipitation. He could not quite interpret the use of the word in this setting. He would confer with Nyota later.

Nyota was presented with many gift certificates to be used on Terra. He already knew the sex of his children and had asked Nyota if she wished to know. Shaking her head she said,

"I want this to be the greatest, most wonderful surprise since you showed me the depth of your attachment to me and that you wanted me in your life. When they had that conversation, tears had welled in her eyes and he had taken her onto his lap, held her close and rubbed her back,

"K'diwa, you know it make absolutely no difference if we have a male or female children. My only wish is that they are healthy and we are able to provide them with what they need to grow up and lead productive lives."

Sniffling, her response was,

"Spock, you will be an amazing father."

"Nyota, your capacity for giving happiness to others will also be experienced by our children."

That conversation had taken place when he had announced to her that she was exactly, forty-three hours, forty minutes and thirteen seconds pregnant.

She had peppered his face with kisses, kissed his hands and then he told her she could share his visits with their children by his placing her hands on her stomach as he also rested his hands there. (See Mother's Day Revisited by Linstock as posted on )

He positioned his hands, she gingerly placed hers near his and gasped when she saw the two shimmering lights in the darkness.

Kissing the top of her head he said,

"Eventually I will be able to communicate with them and teach them. When they finally come to us they will be sixty percent more advanced than a human infant. Before birth they will have been taught the beginnings of The Vulcan Way.

Spock had been accepted as an instructor at the Academy. Nyota, when heavy with child would have to be settled in a house or apartment. In the meantime, temporary housing was available for officers either on the Academy grounds, or on Starbase One, officer's apartments.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock had no intention of living on Starbase One, he imagined his wife and he in a home, with possibly a yard where he could attempt to grow some Vulcan vegetables. That would prove to be an on-going experiment, and of course, scientific in nature.

While housed at the Academy he searched the real estate pages for suitable housing memorizing the information. He determined he would bring Nyota out on the coming weekend to take a first-hand look at the four locations that had appeal to him. Nyota would make the final decision.

His wife selection pleased him exceedingly. The house was situated on a rather large tract of land, had four bedrooms three and one half baths and a full basement, that he could turn into a place of study and entertainment. Spock would put to use the training as a carpenter that had been provided by his father.

Presently Nyota was taking her time to decorate. She was now five months pregnant with their twin sons.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Upon Spock's return to the Academy he noticed a change in the student dynamics of the institution. Perhaps the Va'Pak (The Immeasurable Loss) had stirred The Federation of Planets from their complacent attitude. This made sense when one recognized that Vulcan's military was one of the most advanced in The Federation and very little of it remained. So now, species that had not previously had representatives attending this institution were well represented within the student body. Among them were forty-four Vulcan males and two Vulcan females.

The presence of the females was surprising to him. After all, female Vulcans, along with their children, and the elderly were the primary victims of that loss. In addition, Vulcan females were at a premium and were always tapped for bonding and motherhood. It was quite possible that these females had relatives of influence that enabled them to slip under the 'rebuild the Vulcan species radar' or they had talents that would prove them more valuable in other areas of the efforts to rebuild the Vulcan society .

Before Va Pak, it was not unusual for Vulcan males to be away from their home world for long periods of time. That was the case because bonded Vulcan males very often went-off world after the birth of their first son to continue to pursue their studies or careers. Those who left would return when 'their time' demanded reuniting with their bondmate, to become bonded or seek the services of 'The Comfortors'.

Although, none of these Vulcans were in his classes, after all, why would there be a need to study their native tongue, Spock's encounter with any of them was met with respectful nods and the Vulcan salute. His review of the student population's records revealed that besides the Vulcans registered in Star Fleet Academy, there were still that many applications awaiting processing. Apparently those now enrolled and the others who had applied, had determined that the fully operational Star Fleet Academy would fulfill certain goals that the still just marginally functioning Vulcan Science Academy would be unable to supply.

Spock had been informed that the High Council's search for qualified instructors was indeed a slow process. Spock himself had received an invitation to join that institution which he had declined to attend those many years ago but his polite refusal was forwarded to them. After all, his one personal contact with that institution was in essence the reason why he had found his way to his most satisfying life with his Nyota. In truth, his loyalty was with Star Fleet.

One of the females and forty-four of the males were in Star Fleet Academy Fast Trac. Spock determined he would investigate the reason for the other female's not applying for the same academic advantage those courses provided as did her fellow Vulcans.

After Spock had reviewed their academic records and lineal histories as revealed by each student's full name, he was able to determine that they had all distinguished themselves in their classes on New Vulcan and that they were of the high houses. He felt he would have to investigate why the High Council and Committee had allowed them to enroll in Star Fleet Academy. Further investigation also revealed that one student, whose name was Sho'on, was a distant cousin whom he had never met. Questions came to his mind including, the fact that these young Vulcans were survivors would indicate that they were close enough to transportation that responded to the evacuation call sent from The Enterprise. Who had given up their seats to allow these youths to survive? In addition, how was it that these two female members of his species had had also survived? He was certain their stories would be most enlightening.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock was positive that his relative was aware of their relationship but it was not The Vulcan Way to presume on such knowledge. As the elder of the two, he would have to be the one to make that approach. Spock determined he would introduce himself at the end of the current week's classes.

Spock stood outside the Albert Einstein Science Building awaiting the appearance of his cousin, Sho'on. As this student descended the steps Spock observed that he was a tall, muscular Vulcan with an exceptionally handsome appearance. Spock approached him with the words

"Sho'on, my kinsman, I am Spock, son of Sarek, son of Skon, son of Solkar of the house of Sarek. I am pleased to be able to approach you."

Sho'on bowed his head and said,

"Osu Spock, I feel privledged to be standing in your presence which honors me."

Facing him Spock continued,

"I have waited to make your acquaintance at a time that you possibly would be free to join me for last meal. Is this time convenient?"

"Yes, Osu Spock."

"My brother, although habit compelled me to formally introduce myself to you, the old way is not adhered to in this place. My given name, Spock, is yours to use freely in a setting such as this. Star Fleet requires that you do address me as Commander in the formal settings on this campus, however you are not tied to that formality outside the confines of this establishment."

From Sho'on there was a nod.

Spock said,

"My bondmate has prepared our meal if you would accompany me to my place of residence. I will return you to your dormitory before curfew.

"That is most agreeable" was his guest's reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Sho'on

Chapter Two

As promised, Spock was waiting for Sho'on outside of his dormitory. As he walked towards the vehicle Spock noticed that he did draw the attention of quite a few females, of various species. He was aware that their clan and house were noted for their commanding presence.

Once his passenger had strapped himself in, Spock engaged the vehicle and they sped toward the west gate.

Spock had decided that he should let Sho'on know about his domestic situation so he started,

"My bondmate is Terran and is presently pregnant with our twins. She is an extremely aesthetically pleasing but it was not her face and form that I came to admire and respect it was her mind that is as close to a Vulcan's as I have ever observed. She has been my bridge between my two worlds and is also my severest critic and most reliable guide. She will make you most welcome.

"How did you meet your bondmate?"

Spock's reply was simply,

"We were at the Academy together."

He did not care to mention that he was her instructor and she was his student. Nor did he touch on the fact that he was drawn to her while according to Star Fleet Academy, she was 'off limits', or that they had spent many hours alone together while she served as his Teacher's Assistant and that in a way that is still unknown they experienced a bond that necessitated that they become bondmates and that he considered that action the wisest one he had ever made.

For a second, Sho'on observed the physical manifestation of a message being received by Spock probably by the bondmate's marriage bond. For just a brief moment, Spock movements outside of operating the vehicle stilled. He nodded and let Sho'on know that Last Meal was ready to be placed on the dining room table. Within minutes the vehicle was in a driveway and Spock said,

"If at all possible, never be late for a Terran wife's meal that, as they have been known to say, '...I have slaved all day over a hot stove to prepare.'"

Sho'on noticed a shadow at the door and Spock hurried steps to reach that location. The door opened and it was observed that he took the female's hands in his and brought them to his lips. Sho'on was hesitant to approach the door until they had parted from one another.

Nyota's head stuck through the door and she smiled as she said,

"Please, come, welcome to our home."

Well, Spock's description of his bondmate was indeed accurate. She was amazingly pleasing to look upon. He was not aware that Terra also had people whose skin color mirrored those of the equatorial areas of their original Vulcan home. At that point he wondered if any of them had escaped the Va Pak.

She offered the Vulcan salute as he approached the door and Spock gestured for him to enter. As he did so he noticed in the vestibule a sign above the door that read, 'Welcome to the home of Schin T'gai Spock and Nyota'.

Spock led him to an area where they could wash their hands and then they walked toward a very comfortable looking room with a dining room table and chairs. On all of the walls of these two rooms were banners declaring the wisdom of Surack. On the tables next to sofas and chairs were holo-pics displayed. A digital screen changed to display pictures that apparently showed family, friends, their bonding ceremony, Terran marriage and a monthly pictorial of Nyota in her pregnant state.

The place of honor, reserved for a new guest was shown to Sho'non and he sat facing Spock at the foot of the table. Spock had already brought the covered dishes into the dining room and now silence would prevail until the meal was over. Sho'on's eyes were drawn on a number of occasions to his cousin's bondmate. His description of her was sorely lacking, for without question, she was the most pleasing looking female he had ever seen. It appeared that her support had centered Spock for he could detect only contentment and calm from him. He would wish such for himself one day.

After the meal Spock advised Nyota to rest in the family room and put all the dishes and silverware into the sonic dishwasher. Once that was completed he invited Sho'on to join him in the library. Spock inquired,

"Do you play three dimensional chess?

"Yes, but I do not feel I am proficient."

"The Terran expression is, 'practice makes perfect'. Would you care to play a timed game. I am awaiting others who will join us shortly for desert. A timed game will allow you to observe my playing style and let me see how your game can be improved."

The game was over in three minutes with Spock's genius moves, he tilted his head and said,

"We will play an instructional game next time."

Spock tilted his head and said,

"Our cousin has arrived."

Sho'on stood and followed Spock back into the dining room as an equally tall Vulcan with another esthetically pleasing female at his sidewhose skin color more closely resembled his own.

Spock and the other male performed the traditional greeting and then Spock gestured toward Sho'on and said,

"Cousin, before us is another relative. He is currently attending Star Fleet Academy. Sirin met Sho'on. The salute was repeated accompanied by polite nods. Sirin then proceeded to introduce Rachel as his bondmate. She uttered the acceptable greeting and then apparently sent a message through the marital bond to her husband and then departed. From the voices and laughter coming from the family room, Sho'on decided that Sirin's bondmate's wish was to find Spock's bondmate and she had.

The front door opened and shut and another couple appeared. The two males went to meet the other visitors. Spock introduced this couple as Lo'vaak and Christine, who while not related by blood but were close as family. The male carried a sleepy female child in his arms and then transferred the child to his bondmate's arms and she walked toward the sound of female laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

In this story NyTwo is present before the twins—oops. Just bear with me I forgot about that time sequence. I did want Sho'on to observe that such couplings produced offspring. It is not pivotal to anything of importance in this story.

Sho'on

Chapter Three

Sho'on observed the golden hair female child with the Betazoid eyes as he sampled what had been called, 'ice cream'. This was the soy variety, which did not conflict with the Vulcan vegan diet. Its texture and taste were pleasing. He had been served a flavor identified as vanilla, apparently having its source the vanilla bean of Terra. He looked about and realized that he was the odd person in this group…all of the persons who had joined them were family groups.

He had been advised that his cousin Sirin, his bondmate, Rachel and Lovaak were all healers or doctors and Lo'vak's bondmate was a nurse. As Star Fleet members his cousin Spock was presently an instructor and his bondmate had both served on the legendary USS Enterprise; she as Chief Communication Officer and Spock as First Officer and Senior Science Officer. He saw in all of these a 'well spring' of information regarding The Terran Way and he intended to have his questions answered to the vast inquiries that had surfaced during his first social interaction since his arrival here on Terra.

He was still confused by all the emotional displays that had surrounded him during this evening…

Touching

Laughter

Sighs

Teasing

These were all foreign to The Vulcan Way and he wondered where these should be placed within his interaction with Terrans. Another question that presented itself was how these three Vulcan or Vulcan hybrids had secured their mates. All of these couples seemed to be exceptionally satisfied with their lives. He understood that Sirin and his bondmate had three children all of school age and thus at home in their beds.

Eventually Nyota's continued slumping into a brief nap signaled that it was time for the guest to leave and one group departed through the back door, the other used the front as their point of exit.

Spock looked down on his sleeping aduna and said to Sho'on,

"I shall take My Nyota to our sleeping room and then I will return you to the campus."

Sho'on was anxious for Spock and his isolation that they would experience during the return to the campus, he had t so many questions that needed answering. All of them had been formed as he observed the pairing that had viusited his cousin's home this evening. For that matter, Spock and his bondmate mirrored the activities of all the others.

Amost immediately upon the start of their trip Sho'on started,

"Cousin, this evening I have observed activities that have been appeared opposite to The Vulcan Way."

Checking the time, Spock decided that if he stopped for ten minutes he would still be able to return Sho'on back to the campus before curfew.

He started,

"Cousin, what you observed tonight was behavior acceptable between married or bonded couples, even Vulcans, while in private. Our Terran mates require these activities around family and friends. None of the couples here would practice such, in the public eye."

"What about the touching of lips upon exposed skin""

"Ahh, kissing, a most delightful Terran expression of affection. While such application can be on any part of one's mate's body, the lips are the most pleasurable to touch in this way. The sensation that is produced is similar to our _ozh'esta_(finger embrace)."

Sho'on, nodded and then continued,

"When the females were together they produced a sound I have never heard on Vulcan. Does it have any meaning?"

"You refer to laughter, it is not just the females of the species who laugh—that is the name of the sound you heard. It is a common reaction when a Terran is amused."

"Amused?"

"Yes, when they discover something is illogical, entertaining, fascinating, odd, are satisfied with a certain activity, or they are pleased to see someone."

Sho'on noted,

"It is no an unpleasant sound."

"My cousin, I have experienced this sound from my bondmate when she is pleased and I find it riveting."

The next observation voiced by Sho'on was the sounds of exhaling he noticed that the females exhibited on several occasions that evening. He inquired as to whether this was a signal of a problem with their health.

"Sighs, the exhalation of breath is at times a sign of frustration, but it can be heard when a Terran is please, surprised, contented or very happy. From my observation it is not easily anticipated, it comes at most unusual times."

With that statement Spock thought of last night's episode with His Nyota and her contented sigh before she fell asleep in his arms and that increased his desire to return to her as soon as possible.

Sho'on continued,

"Spock, why would our cousin Sirin's wife speak the words, 'you are stubborn as a mule' to her bondmate?

"That is what Terran's call teasing. It is colorful speech, or playful mocking. It is not taken seriously and very often is employed by bondmates to express what she might feel is a fault in her adun. At times, the recipient will respond in kind. "

Spock recalled an incident when Nyota had also called him stubborn but instead of a mule analogy used a Tellerite who are as a species noted for their disagreeable, nature.

Sho'on, appeared to have had his questions answered satisfactorily and they skimmed through the West Gate towards his dormitory. Before departing Sho'on said,

"Kinsman Spock, I was impressed with the experience I had this evening, especially the observation of the bondings between Sirin and Lo'vaak. All the females were aesthetically pleasing, intelligent and devoted to their aduns. It appears that such relationships are of a successful nature. Perhaps I shall pursue such in my personal life."

Spock's response was,

"Sho'on, as I have stated before, my primary attraction to my aduna was the greatness of her mind. Outward appearance is in actuality an additional pleasure, but this can change due to age, illness or accident but if the mind is in tact, the person is still beautiful. May I suggest that you investigate the various social clubs and sports activities available on campus. Find a person who shares your interests, goals, and mind set. First be attracted by that one's mind, then cultivate the relationahip based on the qualities that appeal to you."

Sho'on nodded in understanding and began to innumerate his personal interest. He would check out the identify of the various clubs and activities that would interest him. Perhaps he would find a _thy'la _(soul mate/friend) within those bonderies.


	4. Chapter 4

Sho'on

Chapter Four

The next day, during what Terrans refer to as noon meal Sho'on walked into the cafeteria and noticed Spock seated alone at a table, perusing his ever present PAAD, eating his Second Meal. Collecting a simple meal of salad and fruit he approached and asked,

"Lieutenant Commander, may I join you?"

Spock looked up and nodded and then his head tilted in anticipation of voicing a question that was on his tongue.

"Have you been successful in your search for individuals who share your interests?"

"Today I will meet with some cadets who have expressed the desire to challenge me in three dimensional chess. Although I was unsuccessful in the game I played with you, perhaps I will find someone I can best among these Terran students."

Spock replied,

"Indeed."

"The group will be meeting at sixteen hundred hours in one of the rooms adjoining the library. When I leave would it be permissible for me to contact you and advise you of the end results of the group's activities?"

"I turn my com unit to messaging after twenty-one hundred hours. I would be pleased to converse with you any time before that hour."

Sho'on nodded in understanding and thenjjj excused himself to eat his meal in silence.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sho'on was settled into the allocated room quite a while before the hour for the chess club to convene. He seated himself in the rear of the seating arrangement that had been set up in the room. He thought that location would allow him to better observe individuals as they entered the room.

Slowly the others people trickled in. First to appear was a Terran male of imposing statue, light hair and eyes who nodded to Sho'on and went to the front and unpacked the chess boards. Then two Andorian males, in animated conversation whose antennae moved frantically influenced by their lively conversation, then four other Terran males, one whose appearance made Sho'on assume he was from the same area of Terra as his cousin Spock's bondmate. Two females appeared next, one whose complexion also mirrored Nyota's with her hair in many sections, she was not so aesthetically pleasing as Spock's bondmate, this female's companion had eyes that appeared to slant upward like his own eyebrows and shoes hair was straight and black. From their body language and position it appeared these two were well known to each other, so were perhaps by Terran standards friends. Both of these females projected very serious natures.

Exactly on time the male who would provide instructions on the playing of chess appeared at the door. He introduced himself as Lieutenant To'net, he was also an Andorian who characteristically spoke with a slight lisp. He wrote his name on the on the white board and also wrote the rules of the game they would play.

One of the females, the one of the same complexion as Spock's bondmate raised her hand and stood. She introduced herself as Michele Williams. Sho'on listened quite carefully and determined that the question proposed was quite logical.

She asked, was the game played standing since some of the levels were quite high for a person of her statue. If it started out on the lower level while the players were seated, at what point in the game was it permissible to stand. In addition, perhaps if the boards were placed on the floor and the players seated themselves there, ones probably would be better able to study the board seated at its lowest level looking upward through its transparent levels.

The instructor listen carefully and then decided to allow each pair to make their own decision. Those who would want to play seated on the floor could do so, and the others would seat themselves at the available tables. Fortunately, the females were attired casually, jeans and tops, so the female's seating themselves on the floor was not going to compromise their modesty.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sho'on noticed how Michele gracefully seated herself on the floor and for some unexplained reason he seated himself opposite her, nodded and introduced himself. He uncharacteristically commented,

"Those were very well-thought out questions you presented to our instructor."

She nodded and continued looking down toward the floor.

He continued the conversation,

"Have you ever played three dimensional chess before?"

"No, but my brother told me that I should join one or two of the clubs here at The Academy so I could find persons with interests similar to my own. While it is so that I have never played the game, I have read a lot about the how it is played, know the rules and I do have the desire to become proficient at this past time. I hope it will not take a long time. Have you have played before?"

"Yes, I have played but I am not proficient. My cousin. who is the quadrant's grand master, has told me that with his instructions my game will improve immensely. I will inquire about the possibility of you accompanying me so he could instruct both of us at the same time."

"That is a very generous offer Mr. Sho'on. I think that would be very informative but I do not wish to intrude.

Sho'on corrected that thought with information that he has a Terran wife who would be pleased to meet her.

"In that case I wish to thank you so much for my inclusion into your plans."

Sho'on believed his cousin would be quite pleased with his attempt to meet and talk to others. What he did notice about his new acquaintance was that during their entire conversation she had never met his eyes and he wondered what their color might be. Thinking that he should correct how she addressed him he said,

"The name is simply Sho'on, you need not add any title to it."

"Alright, Sho'on of Vulcan, my name is Michele Williams. I am from the state of New York on the east coast of this continent. I come from a long line of Star Fleet officers. My father is Admiral Clem Williams. Please do me a favor and not reveal that family information to anyone. I wish to gain any accolades on my own merits."

Sho'on nodded and admired the strength of character this Terran female displayed. He must remember to advise Spock that his suggestion had worked out very well and in addition ask if he might bring his new friend to Spock's house on this coming Saturday.

Both of them reached for the men and settled them on first level on the board. Sho'on noticed her moves were especially logical, her game plan appeared to be excellent, and as she stood and then seated herself he noticed how graceful her movements were and asked himself what was the wonderful scent that followed her movement. He determined that it was a combination of her cosmetics and her and he found it distracting. How odd.

The choice of an afternoon session allowed the instructor to take enough time to carefully examine each one of the boards and critique each player. The instructor was very much impressed with Sho'on and Michele's board's final appearance. He told Sho'on that he apparently had 'met his match'. Considering that she had confessed to never having actually played the game, her moves were indeed indicative of superior intellect. Sho'on thought, Cadet Williams had already proved to be a worthy opponent and maybe eventually even a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Sho'on

Chapter Five

When Sho'on returned to his dormitory room he immediately contacted Spock and advised him of the evening activities. He then requested permission to bring a guest to their house on the following Saturday.

Through Spock's bond he conferred with Nyota who was excited that Sho'on had found a 'friend'. There was no inquiry whether the new acquaintance was male or female; there was just a degree of satisfaction that the instructions given had been implemented with satisfactory results.

Spock's further work week passed without incident and Sho'on advised him that his friend and he had set up a time to study together. It appeared that this fellow student had no classes with him. Spock had no further indication of who this friend was but he did notice that there was a degree of confidence that must have been a second benefit from the development of this type of attachment that humans even categorize...'best friend', 'old friend', 'friend forever'. While It was true that the Vulcan word _thy'laí _also had degrees of involvement it was a single word whose interpretation was left up to the parties involved. Spock was parked outside the dormitory awaiting Sho'on and his friend's appearance, when

Spock saw his cousin approach, by his side was a small female whose skin was of the same hue as Nyota's, but the similarity ended there. The female apparently had no interest in fashion, cosmetics, jewelry, hair or shoe styles. In fact, her appearance was quite ordinary. She appeared to be quite shy, for even as they walked toward Spock's vehicle her eyes never raised to his. She was however, engaged in conversation with Sho'on, who responded to her with confidence.

Sho'on reached the passenger side and opened the back door and gestured for his guest to enter. Once she was settled he entered the front passenger door and then said,

"Cousin, this is my friend, Michele. Michele, this is Lieutenant Commander Spock of Star Fleet Academy."

Her reply was,

"Lieutenant Commander Spock is one of my instructors.."

At that point Spock remembered his back seat passenger, who managed to always be hidden in the back seat as far away from the lecture podium as possible. Since verbal participation in that class was voluntary, he did not recall any occasion where she had done so. Spock noted that all her submitted work was excellent, well thought out and researched very thoroughly. Her shy demeanor would address why she avoided verbal participation in his class. Observing her outward appearance Spock recalled the Terran expression, 'late bloomer' that might apply in this female's case. In addition, he had told Sho'on to first be impressed by an individual's mind, thought processes, and ability to communicate well, apparently, he had taken his counsel to heart.

Spock made no verbal response to Sho'ron's introduction, he simply nodded his head, an action very much recognized by any student he instructed for that was the way that he greeted and dismissed every class that he taught.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They entered the house and Spock brought them into the family room where Nyota was seated on a chase lounqe. Spock immediately went to her side and drew her hands to his lips. She had already been advised that there was an additional guest, so she welcomed Sho'on and was introduced to Michele. Nyota welcomed Michele to their home and apologized for her sedentary state and raised her feet to display her problem, swollen ankles. She said that friends and relatives would be coming over shortly and it was going to be a 'pot luck' supper.

Just as Nyota finished, the back door opened and this time Sirin and Rachel were accompanied by their children. Once the children discovered there were strangers present, they lined up in front of their parents and uttered the Vulcan greeting and presented the salute. Then the front door opened and Lo'vaak and Christine entered with a wide-awake NyTu who hurried forward to greet her 'cousins'. Nyota then sensed the young female student's uneasiness and clapped her hands and said,

Folks, we have another guest with us tonight, it is Sho'on's schoolmate, Michele. Scattered greetings were heard and Nyota gestured for the newest guest to come and take a seat by her.

She started their conversation,

"I am so happy to meet you. Do you attend any classes with Sho'on?"

"Actually no, we met at the chess club. He and I partnered in our first game. He was very polite and assisted me with my first game of three dimensional chess. We are now study partners on class subjects we have in common, or interest."

Nyota smiled and patted her guest's hand and said,

"The males in this family always gravitate towards my husband's library in order to play chess. You might be the first to break that all male bonding session. She sent to Spock that their new guest was going to make her appearance at the library anxious to learn tri-dimensional chess.

She said to Michele,

"Just follow the sound of male voices and you will locate them partnering up for a few games. You will be welcomed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The door was rarely closed when they were in the library and on the table Michele observed two boards being set up. Sho'ron had just set up a board and Spock gestured for her to enter and sit opposite Sho'on. In the meantime, Lov'aak was going to play against Sirin. Spock stood up so he could better observed Sho'on and Michele's board.

Sirin and Lo'vaak would play a timed game. Michele and Sho'on's game would not be so restricted and Spock would served as Michele's mentor.

There would be time for only one game for already the odor of food was finding its way throughout the house.

Spock gave subtle hints to his charge using gestures, head nods or dips indicated caution or approval. When Nyota sent,

'Food is ready.'

Spock indicated one more minute of play and already Michele was showing skill that greatly impressed Spock. Just thirty seconds before time would be up Sho'on heard Michele's voice say,

'Check Mate'.

Sho'on looked directly at her and she was smiling, and said,

"Thank you so much for your assistance Lieutenant Commander Spock."

Then looking at Sho'on she nodded and said,

"I must thank my study partner also."

She sent Sho'on a really blinding smile and he was surprised that it affected him to be so favorably addressed…by her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sho'on

Chapter Six

Jason, Sirin and Rachel's oldest, supervised the children and brought their food to the back. The meal was laid out on the table in covered dishes, no finger food, typically Vulcan. Taking Michele under her wing Nyota explained that there would be no talking during the meal. Nyota studied Spock's new chess student, and Sho'on 'friend and noticed her flawless skin, hazel eyes, and long braids and had a wonderful idea she would share with Rachel and Christine…this child needed a 'make over'. It would start with a shopping spree…on line for she would never be able to walk around any mall.

Sho'on came over and advised Michele that he and Spock were going to enjoy a timed game and then they would return to the campus. Nyota sensed in his speech and body language that Sho'on was showing the beginning of a protective attitude towards his 'friend'. She thought that was a very good sign. Michele then asked to be excused from Nyota's side to assist in the kitchen. She was welcomed by Christine and Rachel and Nyota could hear laughter and quiet talk emanating from the kitchen area and was again pleased.

While in the library, Sho'on's ears picked up on the pitch and tone of each voice he heard from the kitchen and then identified Michele' laughter. While on their way back to the campus he would inquire as to what had amused her.

So, it was at a reasonable hour that the families dispersed from Spock and Nyota's home. Nyota made sure to advise Michele of an open invitation to visit and asked if she would be available the next Saturday when the women would all be present for a online shopping spree. Michele smiled brilliantly and looked quite excited. She caressed Nyota's hand and thanked her for welcoming her into her and Spock's home.

Smiling Nyota said,

"Any friend of Sho'on is welcome here, although I think you hold the primary place in that designation."

Michele blushed and tucked her head and thanked her hosts again.

Once they were in the vehicle Sho'on asked Spock to let them off at the West Gate because he would walk Michele to her dormitory and then he would make his way to his own. Spock's answer was his usual nod.

Spock then addressed Michele, in his typical abrupt Vulcan manner,

"Cadet Williams, I believe you enjoyed your time with us this evening."

"Yes, Sir, it is the best time I have had in a long time. I came to Star Fleet immediately after college and have missed family and friends very much. Thank you for including me in Sho'on's invitation."

Spock replied,

"You presence is welcome at our home with or without Sho'on."

Looking into the rear view mirror Spock observed her smile and ten her soft verbal 'thank you'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock approached the West Gate and stopped. Sho'on and Spock exchanged the appropriate farewell and then Sho'on opened the back door and Michele gave her parting expression and added,

"Sir, I hope to see you and Nyota soon. Again thank you for your hospitality."

There was no, 'you are welcome, just his nod and after these two passed in front of his vehicle Spock sped off, all the while sending Nyota messages of endearment insuring himself of a proper welcome once he returned to his home and to her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At first there was silence between Sho'on and Michele. She broke 'the ice'.

"Sho'on, I realize that The Vulcan Way precludes the use of 'thank you', but it would wound my sensibilities and go against my childhood training to be unable to express my appreciation to you and your family for such a wonderful experience. Thank you for including me in your plans this day, and for allowing me to meet your family and friends. I was able to observe family life again, something I have missed for some time."

Sho'on attempted to verbalize a response and was unable to do so, instead he, like his cousin he simply nodded.

"Sho'on, I must ask you a personal question. You can choose to answer or not",

"Why did you pick me to be your friend? There are two Vulcan females who would compliment you far better than I. Their beauty would compliment you…"

She tucked her head and continued,

"While I certainly am not…"

He interrupted her,

"I am fascinated by your mind your beautiful mind. Spock told me that while his bondmate is extremely aesthetically pleasing, that is not what drew his attention to her. His words revealed that he was drawn to her by her superior mind and her appearance was as he said, 'a bonus'.

Michele's laugh was caught on the breeze and she then said,

"Sho'on your appearance is pleasant and I have noticed the stares of persons as we walk together and I imagine that their thoughts are not benign towards me."

He responded,

"Is this a normal Terran mindset or reaction toward interspecies pairs."?

Again she laughed,

"No, it is more the reaction to your…beauty, compared to my ugly…"

"I do not understand," was his reaction to her statement.

She stopped and then walked in front of him and he stopped and she said,

"Sho'on, look at me, really look at me."

He tilted his head, blinked his eyes and then she continued,

"What do you see?"

"I see a Terran female whose skin is flawless, eyes are beautiful, hair is abundant, form is perfect and laughter distracting whose facial features are perfectly placed."

Sho'on observed her unexpected response to his answer, her eyes began to seep water.

Puzzled, Sho'on asked,

"Michele, did my answer displease you?"

Nodding in the negative she attempted to stay her tears, apologizing profusely.

He responded,

"There is no offense when none is taken. What can I do to allay your discomfort?"

She smiled as she wiped her face with the sides of her hands, then reached into her purse for a tissue to remove all traces of her loss of control. He observed and then gestured for the tissue and removed the last vestige of her breakdown and handed it back to her. She thought to herself, what action on her part would allow her to keep that tissue in responded to his question.

"Ice cream, let us go and get ice cream."

She broke out in a slight jog and he immediately caught up with her and grabbed her forearm and asked,

"Is it usually the Terran practice that one must hurry to the location of the sale of ice cream in order to burn additional calories that will be replenished by this high caloric desert?

"No, but it is our way, at this time."

Sho'on was pleased he had been included in her response.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

While seated enjoying their desert Sho'on recalled that he was planning to ask her what she had found amusing while with the other females in the kitchen; she responded to his question,

"Rachel and Christine were telling me about how they had met their bondmates. Each informed me that a Terran has to become a dictionary and thesaurus for their Vulcan mate. There are so many distinct differences in our cultures that could have been a hindrance if there had not been love and Vulcan affection to balance everything out."

Michele picked up her spoon and proceeded to lick it, much to Sho'on physical discomfort causing him to blink several times. He asked where else she would like to go.

"I would love to visit the beach. It is so beautiful and peaceful there at night."

His internal time keeper prompted his answer,

"Now, the hour is too late to fulfill that wish, but if you are free we could visit there tomorrow evening."

She responded,

"That will be perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

Sho'on

Chapter Seven

As they approached her dormitory Sho'on quietly said,

"Our time together this evening has been pleasing. I look forward to tomorrow. If you have no other plans, perhaps we should spend the entire day together. We will visit the beach in the evening."

"You really want to spend the entire day with me?"

"Vulcans do not lie; I would not have expressed that thought if it was not the activity I wished to be engaged in tomorrow."

"So, my truthful answer is yes. I will see you tomorrow. At what time and place should we meet?"

"I will be here, in front of your place of residence at eight hundred hours. Please dress in female trousers or jeans and wear comfortable footwear."

She nodded and then did a most peculiar thing, she place her palm to her lips and then opened her palm in front of her lips and blew on it. Smiling she ran up the stairs to the entrance of her residence and once she reached the door she turned and waved. Involuntarily he raised his hand in response. He did not understand why he responded in the way he did. Perhaps he should confer with Spock before retiring, his com was still open. Immediately upon entrance into his room he sat down in front of his unit and entered Spock's contact number.

Spock's visage appeared on the screen and his salutation ended with,

"How may I be of assistance to you Sho'on?"

"Cousin, when we left your presence Michele had a short period of what Terrans call 'shedding tears. I am not certain if they were tears of sorrow or joy."

Sho'on then reiterated the events of earlier that evening. Nodding Spock sent a message to Nyota to join him at the com unit. Nyota appeared before him looking a bit disheveled but still beautiful. She rubbed her eyes and yawned finally voicing,

"Excuse my appearance Sho'on, but Spock indicated that I had no time to change before joining in the conversation."

Spock sent,

'Your beauty is not diminished by your present appearance. You are 'presentable'.

She sent,

'You are a 'smooth operator'.

Sho'on observed Spock's raised eyebrow and determined he and Nyota were communicating through their bond.

Spock then asked Sho'on to reveal the happenings of the evening. Nodding, Nyota face now displayed a slight smile as she informed Sho'on,

"Michele has displayed the utmost confidence in you. Please, Sho'on tells us how her conduct affected you personally. He turned away from the screen for a moment and then replied in Vulcan,

"_Sho'on vesh sadvun tor t'nash-vehmerse veh faik-tuiyan"_ ("I was touched to my core").

Spock then asked,

"It affected you physically?"

Sho'on closed his eyes and said, "Ha" (Yes).

Nyota hid her smile behind her hand. Sho'on then went on the describe Michele's actions before her departure and again Nyota's surprised was hidden behind her palm. She then told Sho'on,

"Michele blew you a kiss."

'_Kiss…the placing of lips upon another person, usually upon bare skin, or lips, an indication of affection.'_

Spock and Nyota observed the tips of Sho'on ears turn green when he realized what exactly had happened. Spock then asked him,

"Cousin, is this unwelcome news?"

"No, it is most welcome. My most pleasurable time has been spent in Michele's presence. Tomorrow we will be spending the entire day in one another's company."

Spock made the suggestion,

"Take her to Fisherman's Wharf. It has been a favorite place for Nyota and I to enjoy together and it is right on the beach."

Sho'on responded,

"She has requested that we visit the beach when it is quiet. She has stated, it is quite peaceful and beautiful and the sounds of the waters are soothing."

My cousin, one word of warning, your control has already been compromised by Michele being in your presence. Do not trust yourself in an isolated state with her alone. Neither one of you know what physical directives could present themselves. Even if you two are on the beach make sure others are present around you.

Sho'on nodded in understanding and then remembered another subject he needed to clarify.

"Michele is concerned about her personal appearance. I am not sure why that is a matter of concern for her. As you instructed cousin, I sought out a great mind. Her mind is a wonderfully beautiful place ready for exploration. I now sense the intense attraction between the Terran and Vulcan species. Do you imagine a time when you will thoroughly understand Your Nyota?"

"I am sure that it would take many Vulcan lifetimes to accomplish that task."

Nyota then interrupted,

"I have invited Michele over to go mall shopping via the Internet early afternoon this Saturday. Rachel and Christine will be involved in that Saturday afternoon diversion. Perhaps you could bring her here so that she could leave the campus later than if she was leaving alone."

Sho'on nodded and then offered his farewell.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

That night, Sho'on's sleep was a bit restless. His focus was constantly changing between his studies, the advice given by his cousins, and Michele.

The next morning at that expressed time Sho'on stood in front of her dormitory and observed her graceful decent from the entrance door. He noticed she had changed her hairstyle and now her hair flowed over her shoulders loose and wavy, she was clothed in what was usually described as Docker pants, shirt and she carried a light jacket. He also observed that she had applied cosmetics to her lips and they did shine.

"Good morning Sho'on, I hope you slept well."

"My rest was productive."

He gestured for her to fall into step with him and they proceeded to the exit from the campus.

"Spock has recommended that we visit Fisherman's Wharf, have you visited that location before?"

"No, but I have heard that it is a very interesting place. I would love to visit their aquarium. According to all the comments I have heard, species from all over Terra are represented at that location."

Sho'on simply nodded and finally said,

"Today I will sustain the costs of our day's activities. Please allow me to take care of you in this way."

Michele bowed her head and said,

"As you wish, and thank you for this treat."

"It is my honor and privilege," was his response.

The line for the aquarium was not very long and once inside their eyes adjusted to the lack of light as they walked into a tunnel glassed in on both sides with displays that were truly breath taking. She grabbed Sho'on clothed sleeve and pointed out a huge shark, she whispered almost reverentially,

"That is a Great White Shark."

Pulling him forward by the same fabric of his sleeve she pointed to another water creature, a porpoise. She then stopped, placed a finger on her chin and restated,

"Perhaps it is a dolphin. I believe an untrained eye has a difficult time differentiating these two sea creatures."

He was aware of her heightened state of excitement and was pleased that he had contributed to her pleasure. As usual his hands were clasped behind him but she continued to hold on to the fabric of his sweater. She nudged him toward a flight of stairs that led them to an outdoor observation deck. The sea creatures housed in these tanks were huge Beluga Whales and just as they reached the railing two breached and the water splashed on their clothing. Sho'on protectively pulled her away from the railing and inquired,

"You are uninjured?"

Laughing she said,

"It was only water Sho'on and I think the whales were having a good time."

He responded with,

"Indeed."

Amazingly, they were able to visit every exhibition displayed at the aquarium and almost breathlessly she asked,

"What was your favorite creature

This question took him by surprise and he riffled through his stored memories and finally said,

"I was impressed by the playful nature of the porpoises ."

"They were my favorite also. Thank you for allowing me this adventure."

'_Adventure…exploration, undertaking, journey, exciting activity.'_

Sho'on nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Sho'on

Chapter Eight

They walked out of the aquarium at noon and Sho'on suggested that they attempt to find an eatery that would provide food both of them could eat.

Sho'on noticed that Terrans were walking and eating at the same time. He did not find that Terran custom acceptable and so he stated,

"We will find a place where we might be seated at a table."

She nodded in agreement.

They finally discovered a place whose sign promised, 'All You Can Eat Buffet'. Sho'on analyzed that statement and wondered if this establishment had ever served a busload of Vulcan males. If so, he was certain they would have had to change the wording of their name to… 'All We Will Allow You To Eat'. He was certain a number as small as thirty could decimate the restaurant's entire offered buffet in one sitting.

Sho'on paid for their entry, secured a tray and two plates and silverware, located a table in an area not filled with many people, informed the waiter of their beverage choices and then they found the aisles that displayed salad and vegetables. Michele wanted soup and discovered that they had broccoli and cheese soup and then she told Sho'on that she would return to the display to secure vegetables and pasta after she had eaten her soup. Before she had taken a spoonful, she offered him the bowl so that he might taste the soup. He was hesitant, she explained,

"Friends share food this way often. If it is still not what you wish I can get you a sample from the food aisles. He picked up the spoon and tasted the soup. It had a pleasant taste and texture and he nodded and said,

"When I return to the food display I will secure a bowl of soup for myself, thank you for…sharing."

Michele smiled and slowly started eating the hot soup, and when she looked up Sho'on was watching her intensely. Fearing his gaze was due to food residue on her face, she hastily used her napkin. When they left the restaurant they walked to the boardwalk. Sho'on observed that she was shielding her eyes from the sun. Sho'on reached into his pocket and then carefully pressed a pair of sunglasses into her open palm,

"I cannot allow you to injure your eyes," was how he explained his action. She thanked him and after putting them on she inquired,

"How do I look?"

Sho'on face displayed a puzzled look and then he replied,

"Am I correct that Terran's sense of sight is limited to the images received through their two external eyes, they look at something and see it…"

Michele threw back her head and again her laughter moved him. She then stopped and said,

"That expression, 'How do I look' was uttered so you would be able to tell me if the sunglasses complemented my appearance."

"Your appearance is always pleasing to me, whether you are wearing sunglasses or not. I provided them to insure that the intense sunlight and its reflection off the water does not injure your eyes."

Michele thought for a minute, then inquired,

"Do you require such protection? I would not want to have taken the pair that you need for your own eyes."

He responded,

"Vulcans have an additional transparent eyelid that shields our eyes from harmful rays from any source. So, you see I am safe from Terran's sun rays. Those glasses were part of the supplies we received upon arrival at Star Fleet Academy."

"Sho'on, I appreciate your generosity. Thank you for looking out for my welfare."

Again, the nod.

The sun was gently sinking below the horizon when they descended the steps to the beach. Several groups had gathered there with the intent of viewing one of natures most beautiful displays…sunset. Michele reached into her tote bag and pulled out a rectangular piece of cloth and knelt to spread it on the sand. She motioned for Sho'on to join her and his heart responded before his body and he knew why his cousin had cautioned him. Isolation with this Terran female would not be wise. Her presence did physically affect him. The response to her presence was not unpleasant, but was quite intense. He calculated seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months and years and discovered he was indeed safe. He had several more questions to ask so he would speak to Spock about these when he had the opportunity.

Sho'on identified the type of clouds that accompanied the sun's silent departure from their part of her domain. The sky was streaked with pinks, purples, blues and white as her final salute.

Michele gracefully stood and picked up the cloth. Sho'on grabbed the loose ends and brought them up to match her attempting to not allow their fingers to touch. Whether it was a deliberate act he was left to determine later but their index fingers touched and she literally jumped and said,

"What was that?"

He apologized and explained skin to skin contact was one of the ways Vulcans communicated with one another.

"Did that hurt you?"

"No, were you adversely affected?"

"Not at all, I was just surprised, it was sort of like an electric shock.:

"Forgive me ," was his final words on the matter.

She looked and him and said,

"There is no offense when none is taken."

He raised his eyebrow at her response and her laughter affected him again.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After a quick call,their final stop was Spock's home where Michele again meet with Nyota, Rachel and Christine. Although the original plan was for them to meet the following Saturdays to 'shop', the ladies could not resist seating themselves in Nyota's office before her com unit. Each of the older ladies had taken an area in the reconstruction of Michele…hair, nails, face, but they desired her input as to clothing and shoes…The older females were excited about the task before them. But since as yet, Michele did not have a clue what they planned she politely smiled as they inquired as to her likes and dislikes.

Nyota had recently be made aware that in one weeks the Academy would host their annual 'Welcome Dance'. The timing of this 'make over' was indeed fortuitous.

Spock and the males were sequester in the library when Sho'on stated,

"Cousin your counsel was applied during our outing today. I found time spent to be educational and judging from the many occasion Michele voiced her pleasure or sounded a Terran laugh, I believe she found the time spent pleasurable."

Lo'vook smiled as he stated,

"A Terran female is like a maze. While you are enjoying the puzzle, you wonder if you will ever reach its end. From my study so far, it is never ending. Sirin nodded in agreement, and saidk

"Their emotional responses to even trivial things is a source of continual fascination."

Spock simply said,

"After almost forty years my father stated,

"I still do not understand her, but my study of her holds me in a state of constant wonderment."

Sho'on then asked,

"What affect does the Terran female laughter have on a Vulcan male."

Almost in unison Spock, Sirin and Lo'vaak shook their heads. Spock spoke first,

"There are so many circumstances that that sound is heard...sometimes it is quite unexpected."

Sirin picked up the thought,

"My Rachel has even laughed as an expression of sarcasm."

Sho'on looked at his fellows but he was not prepared for the statement Lo'vaak made,

"I am certain that our bondmates' laughter during our moments of intimacy affected us all in the most profound way. "

It was as if the three bonded males in his presence had completely forgotten about his presence in the room as they sat nodding their heads in agreement.

Spock finally apologized to Sho'on for their lack of propriety and then asked what had prompted his question.

"Michele laughed and I physically responded to that sound. It was like music to me."

Lo'vaak stated,

"You are on your way to claiming her. She is your K'diwa. We three have all shared that experience.

Sirin then inquired,

"Have you experienced your first 'Time?"

"No, I am but twenty Terran years."

Sirin, the healer said, multiples of seven is approaching you. What month were you born?

_K'ri'Brax_.

Sirin did the calculations, and then said,

"I do not feel that your response is an indication of your approaching 'Time', however, since apparently Michele is the one who will become your aduna, perhaps you should allow her to understand the reality of that Vulcan arrangement."

Sho'on protested,

"She is but eighteen Terran years."

Spock interjected,

"That was close to My Nyota's age when she accepted me. I also feel that you should talk with Michele? Would you like Nyota to also speak with her?"

Sho'on slightly unsure of what was ahead asked for permission to talk to Michele within the next week or two. He felt that although a follow-up talk by Nyota and the other Terran bondmates might be helpful, he wanted to be the one to open up the subject to Michele. All the older males were in agreement with that arrangement.

Realizing the lateness of the hour Sho'on asked to be excused and Spock sent to Nyota the need for Michele to return to the campus. Established curfew for the week-ends was different from the week-days so there was no danger of them missing that dead line. Since that was the case he declined Spock's offer to transport them to the Academy. The distance did not preclude the two of them walking, which would allow them extra time to converse.


	9. Chapter 9

Sho'on

Chapter Nine

Sho'on was concerned that the evening air might be too cool for Michele and requested to borrow a jacket or sweater for her use. Nyota complied.

All of the visitors departed at the same time. With his unerring sense of direction Sho'on directed Michele to the left as they left Spock and Nyota's home.

"Was your time with the bondmates productive?"

"Yes, they were quite informative. One of the things I noticed was they were so very happy and satisfied with their lives. It appears that they all had found their perfect match in their Vulcan mates."

Sho'on was silent for two minutes, thirty-five seconds. He then inquired,

"Michele, my t''hy'la, my friend, how do you foresee your future?"

"For the longest time I have never thought past the end of our first semester, then our first term."

Sho'on's hearbeat dropped a bit and he remained silent for two minutes, five seconds in order to center himself and then he continued,

"That was my mindset also, until I met my chess and study partner"

Michele verbal response was,

"Oh!"

"Does that thought displease you Michele?"

"No, Sho'on, it does not."

As they approached her dormitory Sho'on said,

"We will speak of this later."

Michele nodded and said,

"I will like that."

Sho'on embolden by her response cupped her covered elbow and turned her to face him, then Michele rose on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek, turned around and ran up the steps leaving Sho'on attempting to calculate the relative degree of contrast between the softness of her lips against his less soft cheek.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As he slowly walked towards his dormitory Sho'on reviewed the social status of the cadets around him; there were six engaged couples enrolled in his classes and two married couples in the graduating class. From what he heard of the times previous to Va Pak, this freedom was unheard of. Based on those figures he felt assured that their enrollment would not be threatened if they were engaged or married. He would have to speak to Michele about what a Vulcan bonding would entail. Based on his observation of his fellow Vulcan's Terran bondmates he was certain her Terran mind could grasp the scope of that reality. As a second thought he suddenly felt his best move would be allowing Nyota to have a serious talk with Michele.

Entering his room Sho'on realized there was still a few minutes before Spock com shut down so he entered his cousin's contact number and after a few contact signals Spock face'''' appeared on the view screen.

"I thought that you would want to speak with me again. Was the time spent together with Michele productive?"

Spock noticed the green tint of his cousin's ears as he said,

"She placed her lips on my check and then departed in haste."

Spock informed him that that was a typical Terran female's action upon departing from a friend.

Sho'on then stated,

"She understands that I have formed an attachment to her. Exactly what that implies is still unknown to her."

Sho'on heard Nyota's voice in the background,

"Tell Sho'on to invite Michele to the Academy's 'Welcome' festivities this coming Saturday evening. He will have to pick her up here at our house."

Spock was able to anticipate that 'Bondmates' Mischief' was afoot.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

What Spock could attest to was one of the positive effects of Sho'on and Michele's association was a now animated student in his Computer Science class. She sparkled in her verbal participation and her submitted work continued to trump every other student in his class. It was almost 'Nyota Revisited'.

A another positive was she never presumed upon their association outside of the classroom to appear overly familiar with Spock. She addressed him with the deepest of respect. Spock did notice that she and Sho'on enjoyed Second Meal together at least three times a week, apparently those days their meal break coincided with each other's.

When Spock returned home on Wednesday he noticed several delivered boxes at his front door and as he entered carrying them Nyota was overjoyed. She animatedly asked Spock if he had ever read the Hans Christian Anderson tale about The Ugly Duckling. He replied, he had not, so she gave him a short synopsis of the story and said he would see the realization of that theme on Saturday when she, Rachel and Christine dressed Michele for the gathering to be held at The Academy. Nyota remember fondly an episode in her earlier years at home, when her young niece had found her in her bed with her hair unbound and unkempt and while brandishing a comb and brush said,

"I am going to comb your hair and you will never have to be ugly anymore."

The hairdressing 'appointment' and several other 'make over' activities to be taken up by her fellow female bondmates would cause the realization of that sentiment in regards to Sho'on's Michele.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota was chosen to manicure Michele's nails so she could remain seated. She knew she would not have to help Christine with Michele's hair, because she had styled Nyota's hair many times while they were at The Academy.

When Nyota contacted Michele she excitedly informed her that Sho'on had invited her to 'The Academy Welcome'. Michele bemoaned the fact she had nothing special to wear and almost had told him 'No'. Nyota let her know she had nothing to worry about and advised her that she and Spock would pick her up at her dormitory at twelve noon, Saturday. She was instructed to pack as if she would be spending the night, and to bring any cosmetics she might have. Nyota doubted that last request could be complied with for she doubted that Michele had ever purchase such items in her life. Fortunately, she and Michele were the same skin color, so she would be able to use what sample supplies she had. Nyota smiled as she thought of how Sho'on would respond to the transformation of his 'Plain Jane'. As a matter of fact, she wondered how Michele would manage under so great a change.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Saturday noon as the Spock and Nyota arrived at Michele's dormitory, they spied what would prove to be the bondmate's 'empty canvas' waiting patiently at the foot of the stairs with a backpack clutched in her hands, as she entered the vehicle, smiling shy she voiced her thanks for the ride and the offered help.

Nyota smiled back and first asked,

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

Nyota then said,

"Get settled into your coach Cinderella, you have to prepare for The Ball. Three fairy godmothers will perform magic on you."

Concerned that Nyota could become overwrought Spock sent,

"Nyota, do not get yourself too tired or excited."

He then directed his eyes to her swollen abdomen and nodded. She sent,

'I will be Michele's manicurist, so I will remain seated. Please advise Sho'on he should come and get Michele at six o'clock and give him a tip that he should buy her a corsage, you might have to explain what that is and will have to explain to him that it is not a waste of credits to please a Terran female.'

Christine took Michele upstairs and settled her in one of the bedrooms with an adjoining bathroom and told her she could shower and wash her hair, everything she would need was already provided. After just putting on her undergarments she should come downstairs, where the older women were already conspiratorially planning the grand makeover with unbridled glee.


	10. Chapter 10

Sho'on

Chapter Ten

Wrapped in a huge terry cloth robe Michele shyly descended the steps and was ushered into the kitchen to eat. After which she was led into Spock and Nyota's bedroom where she saw a small table with several bottles of nail polish, combs, brushes, clips, pins, jewelry, and a beautiful dress laying on the bed with matching shoes and shawl. Michele hands went to her face and of course she started to cry, which appears to be the common denominator with Terran female's response to surprises. The women comforted her and then after she was seated. Nyota said,

"Ladies, take your stations, ready, set, go!"

Nyota had picked several color nail enamels that would go with Michele's dress. She lined them up and asked Michele to select the one she preferred. Christine said she would attend to Michele's feet. Fortunately, the young lady kept her toe nail's trimmed, all that had to be done was to apply color.

In the meantime Christine followed the system she had used when styling Nyota's thick hair, she sectioned it and combed and brushed each until it shown. Once that was completed she asked Michele was there a style she preferred. She smiled and pointed to Nyota's ever present pony tail. At least Christine was quite familiar with the process of orchestrating that style.

Once nails dried, hair was finished, while still seated Michele slipped on her shoes, after which she stood, Rachel carefully slipped the dress over Michele's head and Christine zipped it up. Nyota placed a beach towel around her front and then started to apply Michele's makeup. She discovered that very little enhancement was necessary—foundation, blush, eyeliner, shadow and lip gloss. Michele was guided to the full length mirror and her mouth fell open.

Christine said,

"OK Cinderella, you are ready for 'the ball and don't cry because you will mess up your makeup."

It was just nineteen hundred hours when they completed their magic and Nyota had Michele put the bathrobe over her dress so that she could drink something. At exactly nineteen hundred thirty hours the front door announced Sho'on's presence. Michele was seated with her back toward the door as he entered. He stood quietly in the room waiting and glancing toward the direction of Spock and Nyota's rooms. He had never seen her without braids, in a dress, or wearing any shoe that was not Star Fleet issued. She turned slowly in the chair and looked into his face. His ears blushed green and he apologized as he walked quickly towards her,

"Michele…I was not aware that you were…you."

So much for a Vulcan's blundering.

Michele's 'fairy godmothers appeared at the entrance to the room and asked Sho'on,

"Please advise us as to how successful we were in transforming Michele?"

Looking uncomfortable he said,

"Her face and form are unusually pleasing."

He then awkwardly held out the box that contained Michele's corsage with the words,

"Please accept this floral arrangement of maximum costs for your adornment."

Nyota said,

"Sho'on you must attach it to her dress. There is a straight pin for attachment on the stem of the flower."

It appeared that the tinge of green on the tips of Sho'on's ears deepened to emerald. The message in his eyes clearly could be interpreted as HEL P!

Feeling sorry for the terrified Vulcan Rachel, 'of the steady hands' said,

"If you give it to me, I will take care of it Sho'on."

If he were human there would have been a sigh of relief but instead he quickly placed the box in Rachel's outstretch hand.

It was when Michele stood up and he was able to completely take in her appearance, he was truly speechless. His steps towards her betray his uncertainty. Michele took up the slack and said,

"Nyota, Christine and Rachel, thank you so much for your joint contribution towards my being able to attend this Academy function."

Nyota held up her hand, and again warned,

"No tears, you will ruin your face."

Sho'on looked, and then tilted his head to try to understand Nyota's comment. That statement could only be true if Michele's tears were of a caustic nature which could not be so since he had already seen her shed tears with no negative effect upon her face. While he was attempting the understand Michele looked up at him and asked,

"Do you think we should leave now?"

Sho'on had a rented vehicle outside in the driveway and with a nod he guided Michele towards an evening of many revelations.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once she was assisted to her seat and ensconced on the passenger side, he heard her exhale as his clothed arm briefly and lightly touched her chest. Once she was secured he nodded, closed the door and proceeded to the driver's side. Once he was harnessed, he punched in the coordinates for their location, with that the vehicle lifted and proceeded toward their ultimate destination.

They were silent for one minute, four seconds and finally he said,

"Michele, your appearance tonight is exceedingly aesthetically pleasing ."

He paused, not sure how to continued, as he glanced at her and then quickly removed his eyes then he continued,

"Michele, I have but one request."

He was not certain how his next statement should be phased but he forged ahead,

"Michele, I have always thought of you as beautiful. Now, your face and form will announce to all what I have known all along. But, I do not wish to share your beauty with any other male. After this night I do not want another male's eyes to see you and desire you. Does this thought offend you?"

"No, Sho'on, but I do want to know what is behind those thoughts."

He blinked,

"It is just that a Vulcan male is possessive of the one that he wants to share his life with."

"What are you saying Sho'on.?"

"I want…, I desire you to be my betrothed."

"Is that a proposal?"

"Is that when a male informs a female of his intentions toward her, of his desire to always be with her, to take care of and protect her forever, and for them to become a family?"

"Yes, Sho'on it is."

"Well, in Vulcan it is called _koon'ul_. In the days before Va Pak all Vulcan males were engaged at the age of seven years. The respective parents made the arrangements. Normally, the marriage would take place decades later depending upon certain Vulcan physiology which I would want to discuss with you at a later time. In this time, Vulcans have decided that that way does not fit into Vulcan society as it exists today. So we are able to choose our own bondmates or wives as Sirin, Spock and Lo'vaak have done."

"Sho'on, this is so much for me to think about tonight. Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"If that is what you wish."

"It is. Tonight let us just have a pleasant time together."

Sho'on nodded, but noticed a heaviness in the area of his heart and the increased effort it took to breathe deeply.


	11. Chapter 11

Sho'on

Chapter Eleven

They entered the decorated gymnasium to the sound of soft music. Instinctively Sho'on was attuned to the whispered comments as they passed and elbows that nudged fellow cadets,

'Who is THAT with him?'

'Don't remember seeing her around.'

'Wow!'

A female voice then interjected,

'Naw, naw that can't be her.'

Michele's eyes remained downcast as usual. Sho'on whispered,

"My Michele, look each one in the eye. You are above their comments. Come, let us secure water for ourselves."

She nodded.

Sho'on was holding tightly to his Vulcan control because of those comments directed to Michele. His hand was at the small of Michele's back as an expression of his Vulcan possessiveness. Although Michele had no idea of the degree that his Vulcan nature could be exhibited, she held tightly to his dress uniformed arm and was flattered. The chatter followed them as did the looks of admiration, surprise, perhaps jealousy and utter shock. Michele decided that they should engage in some conversation so she asked,

"How does a Vulcan male express his possessive nature?"

Looking down at her so he would be able to observe her facial expression when he voiced his answer,

"Anciently, males would kill anyone who attempted to take their bondmate away. Even in the not so distant past a male could be challenged for the hand of his chosen one and a fight would ensue."

"How was a winner declared?"

"By the death of either one."

Michele looked startled. Sho'on continued,

"That is not our present day solution. Michele, you must understand that the most precious of any Vulcan males' possessions is his bondmate, or wife and his family. He will protect them with his life and feed them at the risk of his own starvation so fighting for the preservation of one's family is completely logical to a Vulcan male. His honor is involved as is the continuance of his family name or as we refer to it, 'our house'.

While some might have the impression that we are pacifist, we will fight to the death for a logical cause. Within The Federation we are the most thoroughly trained and proficient in martial arts and hand to hand combat. Some disciplines are defensive, others offensive and the most extreme are fatal. Do you find that thought repulsive?"

She turned and looked him in the eye,

"I think it is noble that a dispute is settled by the two individuals involved instead of whole nations allowing themselves to engage in any form of genocide. Our planet's soil is soaked by the blood of billions when in reality, the dispute was really between two individuals with different political agendas. So,no, Sho'on I am not repulsed. Vulcans logic surpasses Terrans illogical passions. As indicated by that revelation, thank you for your trust in me."

The music had started and Michele asked,

"Sho'on do you dance."

'Dance…the systematic movement of limbs and body to the cadence of music…'

"No, I do not."

"Would you mind if I dance with a group of females?"

"If that would bring you pleasure, I will not want to hinder anything that will add to your enjoyment of this evening's events."

They went to the far wall and he nodded, then Michele went off to see if a group of females would like to perform a line dance.

He was standing with his water bottle in his hand when the cadet name Foster approached.

"Say Sho'on, how did you get her all gussied-up?"

I cloud of incomprehension shown on Sho'on's face. _Gussied-up?_

"Dressed up so nice, she turns out to be a looker."

'_A looker?'_

"Pretty, nice to look at. If you ever want to turn her loose I will take her off your hands. It is hard to find brains and beauty."

The darkness was stating to creep into his veins, clouding his logic and he said,

"She is mine. You must not touch what is mine."

"Are you so sure? Why not let her make the choice between a human or an off-worlder like yourself?"

Sho'on placed his fisted hands in his pants' pocket, and he said,

"To challenge me would not be wise."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Michele finished dancing and searched the room for Sho'on and saw him speaking with Cadet Foster and rushed to join him. Cadet Foster looked her up and down and licked his lips and said,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

A look of panic shown in her eyes and she said,

"Go away Foster, why do you want to ruin a pleasant evening."

"Having you come away with me would make my evening pleasant, that's for sure."

Michele heard it, it was low pitched, deep from within Sho'on body, a growl and she looked up at him, his jaw was clinched. She took his arm and pulled him away,

"Come Sho'on let us leave here. The company has turned foul"

'_Fowl…a bird, either able to fly or flightless or foul an unpleasant ordor.'_

"Let us leave now."

Distracted from the confrontational situation, he readily allowed himself to be led from the room and into the cool night air. Michele reached up to touch his face and said,

"Foster was itching for an unpleasant situation. In view of what you have told me I must thank you for your control. I know that part of what was going on had to do with your defense of me…"

Her lips were trembling as she continued,

"Thank you."

"It was my place to defend you."

Smiling through her tears and searching for a tissue she said,

"I feel like a fairy tale princess."

"May all my actions on your behalf make you know of my devotion to you."

Michele placed her head on his chest and put her arms around him. He had no idea where he was supposed to place his hands and so he stood with his arms encased in her embrace as he attempted to center himself.

He heard a soft laugh from her and she said,

"Why is it that everything good that has happened to me is connected with you?"

He was silent.

She then asked,

"Sho'on are you in love with me...do you love me?"

Shaking his head in the negative he answered,

"Michele for a Vulcan it is more complicated than that. Loving, being in love are not part of a Vulcan's nature. Love does not even describe in the most primary of terms what I feel for you. The people of Terra use 'love' to describe casual or serious attachments."

He rested his chin on his chest and lowered his eyes and breathed deeply,

"There is nothing casual about my attachment to you."

Michele responded,

"I think it is because of what you said, that we are supposed to be together. But Sho'on, we are still young, and have our lives in front of us but if what you stated earlier is still your desire, I will accept your proposal, but we will just take it slow, alright? Just build on what we have now.

"Nyota, Christine and Rachel want to speak with you. Will you agree to that?"

"Yes, Sho'on, perhaps I will understand better, but I am convinced that we belong together. With you, even now I have family right here."

He nodded, a non-verbal response, amazed that his heartbeat was not echoing on the wind. She then reached up and brought his head down and then her soft lips touched his. With her action, Sho'on thought of the appropriateness of the Terran expression,

'Today is the first day of the rest of your life.'


	12. Chapter 12

Sho'on

Chapter Twelve

The very next Saturday, the families met at Spock and Nyota's for their usual 'pot luck' Last Meal. Sho'on had advised the males of the status of his and Michele's relationship. With that revelation Sirin suggested that they remove themselves to his house for complete and totally privacy. In one house we had the males educating Sho'on and the other the wives doing the same for Michele.

The wives listened intently to Michele revelation about the events at the academy affair and Sho'on's reaction to the challenge. She also revealed her acceptance of Sho'on's proposal but stated that she would prefer to finish their study course at Star Fleet before marriage, bonding or whatever…

Nyota intervened with,

"Sho'on would desire whatever you want, but there is another matter that has to be considered."

The three older women looked at one another and Rachel stated,

"There is another circumstance that can influence Sho'on's, or any Vulcan male decisions when it comes to bonding."

Christine and Nyota were shaking their heads.

Rachel continued,

"Michele, what is involved here is Vulcan male sexuality. "

Michele blushed and lowered her head.

Nyota then added,

"The information that we are now going to reveal to you is best described as a Vulcan 'sacred secret'. First of all for a Vulcan male, intimacy is not just a physical joining, but also a mental one. The two of you become one on both of those levels. Because of that mental joining, our Vulcan husbands are the most adapt at satisfying all our needs and are consummate lovers with legendary endurance.

That being said, the secret that Vulcan society has hidden away from outsiders for centuries is called, Pon Farr, 'the time for mating'. This term does not mean to convey the thought that this is the only time that Vulcans can mate. What is meant is that the males continued life is only possible if there is mating at that time."

There was a gasp.

Christine joined in the conversation,

Be aware that under normal circumstances Vulcan males are a paragon of control and logic, there are very few instances that a Vulcan male losses control, physically or mentally. But in the biological cycle that was part of the seven year rhythms of Vulcan, their now destroyed home planet, it was a cycle that joined all living things together. The seven year cycle made reproduction imperative for all life on the home planet and is implanted in their DNA.

As stated, this is for the male Vulcan a matter of life or death. Every seven years he must join with his bondmate to address this need or he will die. That is why their parents arrange an engagement for their males at the age of seven. This guarantees a mate will be there for their son."

Michele interrupted,

"He told me of the battles to the death to insure the preservation of a mate. That situation surprised me, now it all makes sense."

The only bondmate who had experienced Pon Farr was Rachel, so now she spoke from her personal experience,

"Sirin and I were bonded when he was beginning to lose control,* we went through it together. It was an experience that changed me. I survived with little more than bruises and general soreness. But, I left that experience more in love with my husband than ever. What is the bottom line is that Vulcans, as a race, do not NEED anything. What they always address is 'the needs of the many' instead of individual needs. That is the case until that time when the male needs you, his mate, to save his life and to continue his house by producing progeny. I left the experience pregnant with our son Jason. As a matter of fact, conception ends Pon Farr as sudden as a person turning off a light switch."

Christine and Nyota revealed that neither of them had as yet experienced Pon Farr. Both of their husbands as hybrid were unsure if this Vulcan imperative would affect them, but, they voiced the assurance that they were ready and willing to assist their bondmate when and if they did experience Pon Farr.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, in the other house, the males were familiarizing Sho'on with the what life was like bonded to an emotional Terran female. If Vulcans could smile, or god-forbid, laugh, this congress might have been labeled a 'bachelor party'. Each one of the bonded males had received messages from their bondmates to explain what had been explained to Michele. The next matter that was considered by both groups was the possibility of removal or reducing of the loss of logic and fatality of Pon Farr that was being examined being examined and tested by the Survivors who were at the Vulcan settlement.**

Spock promised Sho'on a copy of the book*** he had authored many years ago that still was very much valuable in these bi-species relationships and bondings.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The bonded and unbonded met back at Spock and Nyota's for desert. Sho'on body language indicated his hesitancy to pressure Michele in any way, so she took the initiative and seated herself next to him. She could see him visibly relax. She slipped her arm around his arm and smiled at him. She leaned over and whispered,

"I am still yours."

It was not a smile, but a slight upturn on the left side of his lips and a nod that quieted both of their hearts.

Sho'on thought of a wise Vulcan saying that did apply,

"The continued worry about the unknown is illogical and must be viewed as a thief of precious time."

Applying that thought in this point in his life would allow him to engage in more productive thought instead of contemplating the possibility of experiencing "The Fires".

Right after desert everyone worked to clean up and put things away so it would not be left for Spock and Nyota and then came the embraces and nods.

Their walk back to The Academy were punctuated by short periods of conversation and longer ones of silence. Michele kept her arm holding on to Sho'on's. As they approached her dormitory he asked if they could seat themselves on one of the benches scattered about, she agreed

Sho'on started,

"I realize that the Rachel, Christine and Nyota have been very thorough in educating you about the Vulcan male. I am aware of the efforts being made to remove the severity of the Vulcan male imperative, but until that time I want you to be aware that during Pon Farr the safety of our wives or bondmate is still implanted in the part of our minds that we can still implement. The Vulcan bondmate's survival is crucial to the males continued life and house. Since an unchallenged Pon Farr ends with the passing on of life, a pregnancy, a dead bondmate or a severely injured one cannot address that necessity, so our higher intellect will insure the preservation of the bondmate's life.

Michele looked into his eyes and said,

"Sho'on I will be there for you whenever you need me."

Looking into her eyes he whispered,

"My Michele, you are my treasure."

He now looked down toward the ground and Michele noticed a green tinge to his ear tips as he said,

"My Michele, on three occasions you have initiated a Terran customs that I now understand-you kissed me; now I request that you permit me to kiss you."

She nodded in the affirmative.

Bringing her face up to face his, he reached for her trembling ones and she moaned her response and now his body trembled and he then held her close while she sobbed. He was not disturbed or upset by her response because the other males had informed him this was a Terran females normal response to most intensely emotional situations.

So, he determined these were tears of joy and he had been informed, 'that is a good thing'.

A/N

*See Tuesdays With Sirin Book One Chapters Nine Through Eleven authored by StarQuilter57

**See Unknown by Botsey

***See 'To The Making of Books' authored by Botsey


	13. Chapter 13

Sho'on

Chapter Thirteen

Their academics were outstanding. As they progressed through The Academy's courses it was noted that their intellect complimented one another. Their constant presence with one another was not commented on because student pairings were not unusual. They finished their studisd with matching marks and a general acceptance by the majority of the student body.

Their morning graduation would not be the high point of that day. But they did appreciate the thunderous applause as Sho'on and Michele faced the audience as joint valedictorians. Of cause, she smiled, he nodded. So, what would this day hold for them, namely, their four years of being 'joined at the hip', was going to be solidified by first a Terran marriage and then a Vulcan bonding. Michele's promise of fulfilling his 'need' had as yet not come to fruition, so that Vulcan proverb about the senseless nature of constant worry served them both well.

Both sets of parents and some siblings were present and for the second time in their relationship Michele's beauty was obvious to all. Onlookers could appreciate their complimentary appearance. For the first time in public, they touched one another, he took her hand and sent to her,

"My Michele, come, our families' are awaiting us."

Both the civil ceremony, Vulcan bonding and reception took place in Spock and Nyota's rose garden. The now quite mature Sho'on but virtually physically unchanged, Michele departed for their 'honeymoon'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

One of the pluses that accompanied their graduating at the top of their class, was they were both tapped for planet-side assignments. They settled into Vulcan/Terran domesticity. While, in a romatic setting such as this, it is always the hope that these fictitious creations enjoy' a 'happily ever after. Such was the case until what come to be called, 'The Incident'.

It was a Saturday afternoon and they were grocery shopping. Of course, he was carrying the bags and Michele was holding on to his left arm while she was engaged in animated conversation with Sho'on. She was just a bit diverted, Michele was on his left as they entered the crosswalk with the light. Three steps into the crossing a vehicle turned into the street and she was struck. Through their bond Sho'on immediately checked her vitals and then went in pursuit of the vehicle. With Vulcan speed and determination he caught the hit-and-run flitter and lifted its' back off the ground, its wheels spinning, and then threw the vehicle back to the ground with such force, its rear tires were blown. Sho'on then ripped the driver's side door off its hinges and dragged the driver out by his neck growling as he did so, bringing the male with him to Michele's side he then rendered him unconscious with a nerve pinch.

Unbelievably, the entire event had taken place within a three minute window and thankfully someone had called for an emergency medical unit. Sho'on could hear the sirens of the approaching ambulance as he held her hand, her life sounds pounding in his ears. Tears from her eyes had dampened her hair and he heard a distinct whimper.

Through their bond he sent,

'My Michele, your life signs are strong, help is on the way, I will send you my strength.'

She nodded and closed her eyes, then the long period of unconsciousness started that would weigh heavily upon Sho'on. His only removal from her side were of a personal nature. Their San Francisco family was also a constant at her bedside. A leave of absence based on a personal emergency was approved for him and unlimited 'sick time' for her. The medical unit provided a bed for Sho'on's use as he continued his silent vigil. He so much wanted to put her into a healing trance that would speed up her regeneration. He revealed this to Sirin who when he next visited her bedside, he conferred with the doctors and was given permission to perform whatever rite was necessary to accomplish the coma-like healing inducement for Michele.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The doctor's diagnosis had been grave. ..a crushed pelvis, part of a kidney removed, bruised liver and shattered arm. The healing trance had addressed everything but the damaged reproductive system. It appeared that Michele's chance of a viable pregnancy was reduced by sixty present. When informed of that diagnosis she wept as Sho-on cradled her and she rocked and moaned in his arms.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Interestingly, the criminal charges against the driver included the reference to the damage to Sho'on's 'house' due to the possibility of his being unable to father offspring, a true tragedy to a bonded Vulcan male.

Sho'on returned to work when Michele was moved to the rehabilitation arm of the hospital. One evening when he came to her room with the thought of sharing Last Meal with her, he found Michele with her face to the wall. She never turned to face him, she simply said,

"Divorce me Sho'on, marry and bond with a female who can give you a family. When I am discharged, I will resign my post with Star Fleet and file for divorce and move away from here."

He touched her shoulder and she flinched. From her heaving he knew she had been crying, probably for a long period of time. He touched her and sent,

"Do you think that I could let you leave? It would be easier for me to cut my own heart out. I did not marry and bond with you with any guarantee of progeny. You are half my heart, half my soul, my K'diwa, and according to Terran law, it is for better or worse.

Sons and daughters are desired, but many Vulcan males have never produced heirs and their lives have been productive and satisfying. How much more would that be the outcome for me since I have you, my _Ashal-veh_ (Darling).

She turned around to face him her face wet with her tears. Using the back of his hand he wiped them away and said,

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_(I cherish thee) and he held her tightly in his embrace, nuzzling her hair with his chin. Eventually she fell into a fitful sleep.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Upon release from the hospital, and return to home, Michele requested work from her job that could be taken care of using their com unit. As time progress her energy level increased and a bit of her bubbling nature returned.

Being made aware of the doctor's grim diagnosis Nyota never brought the twins by, Christine just visited by com unit because she herself was pregnant with a son and Rachel only appeared after she had made her hospital visits to her patients. The females knew there was no need to add to the pain that the possibility of being barren might bring by those reminders.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was Michele who initiated the step toward intimacy. At her last visit to the doctor, she was given permission to resume 'normal life' including those joyous privileges given to a Vulcan/Terran couple.

When Sho'on entered their apartment the lights were dim, candles reflected off of every piece of glass and mirror and there she was, his beloved dressed in the same dress she had worn to The Welcome at the Academy years ago. His chest expanded and he rushed to her side and pressed their foreheads together,

'I have so missed your mind and body joined with mine."

"My husband, my adun, take me to our bed and forget the bad times."

You know that he did and made her forget, again and again for that was the Vulcan male's nature.


	14. Chapter 14

Sho'on

Chapter Fourteen

Everyone who has ever visited a doctor, and had a diagnosis reversed, or have been instructed to discontinue a certain medicine, realizes that medicine is not an exact science, but is a constantly morphing one. Experiments, studies, inventions, annual medical journals all reflect the constant reinvention of medical diagnosis.

It started out as a feeling almost like an 'out of body', 'spaced out' uncomfortable mental state. Michele decided that her blood count must be below normal, she would visit the clinic in a day or two. When Sho'on returned from work and after dinner they conversed. Michele decided she would not trouble him with her exact complaint, and declined his offer to do his own diagnosis and crawled off to bed early. She imagined that she would be prescribed some sort of supplement.

As she insisted, her visit to the clinic was a solo affair. Sitting on the bio-bed, after her physical, she swung her legs to a tune she was humming in her mind. The doctor came in with a PAAD in his hand and smiled at her. She smiled back and asked,

"I was thinking that I might have a low blood count. I have been a little dizzy and feeling out of sorts. My husband and I thought it would be best if I got the problem checked out."

"Lieutenant, your diagnosis is definitely not 'on point'. It is my pleasure to inform you that you are pregnant, as a matter of fact you might be carrying two fetuses. I observed that your womb is quite large for the number of weeks I have calculated from the start of your pregnancy.

Then touching her arm he continued,

"Looking at your charts I believe you should be quite surprised."

The doctor observed an open mouth, widened eyes, and then tears.

"I thought I could never…"

"Apparently, so did we, but you must realize that medicine is not an exact science. Congratulations , Mrs. Mas Pi Tia."

He addressed her with Sho'on's middle name, handed her a prescription for prenatal vitamins and instructed her to return in two weeks for an initial sonogram. In addition he recommended lots of bed rest, and a monitored low-impact exercise, such as walking. He explained that when there was a question of viability in a pregnancy, all errors must be on the side of caution.

Michele left, with a lot of written information that she would immediately implement and her return home was in a dreamlike state. Since her accident her job had allowed her to work from home so upon arrival she opened her com unit to do some work, but she found she was too much in shock to be able to formulate specific thoughts, or even construct a sensible sentence. Besides her mind not working, her hands were shaking and then she started to laugh and then laughed some more. Her exquisite thought was that their love had indeed conquered all, for his attachment to her would not allow him to leave and her love believed what he said.

Exactly how would she let Sho'on know? She was attempting to formulate a plan... maybe she would tell him during a dinner at Wong's? In contrast to a Terran male, his Vulcan stoicism would not allow an emotional, over-the-top display at such an announcement. With that realization, she did wondered exactly how the news would affect him.

Well, the expression…the best laid plans…applied in this case. They never made it to Wong's. That very night he sat with her on his lap, caressing her face and then he slightly jumped as if startled and he started to touch her all over her body as if his fingers were a doctor's tool for examination. He then gave her a long, lingering kiss, and then, he buried his face in the curve where her neck met her shoulder and then Sho'on said,

"My Michele, we have created a wonder. You are with child, really with children. I must assure their safe delivery to us for _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular he au." _(I cherish thee and them).

He placed his hands on her still flat abdomen and breathed deeply, then with his eyes closed but his thoughts intensely on his aduna he said,

"Multiple births carry with them a degree of risk, so we will visit Sirin to see what he would recommend to strengthen you and nourish our sons. I will teach you the discipline of meditation and a low-impact martial arts. Our sons will survive as will you so we may become what is desired by us, a family complete with offspring."

So, with her adun's revelation Michele then knew she was to be a mother of twin sons. She wondered if her damaged reproductive system would always release multiple ova. That was something to consider in their future 'family planning'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Of course, that news caused quite a bit of excitement at the next Saturday's 'pot luck' supper. With that revelation, the females mentally began planning a baby shower. The men simply nodding as an indication that they heard the news and individually relived how they had received the same message from their aduna. For some, although it was quite a bit of time ago their memory of the event was quite detailed.

For Sirin, it was immediately after Pon Farr; for Spock when The Enterprise was returning after their five year mission; for Lo'vaak, on his honeymoon. The males agreed that the news proved to each of them that IDIC was indeed one of the most powerful and welcome of all Vulcan concepts, and even though the thought was not logical, they wondered what their child or children would look like.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On this particular Saturday, Sarek and Dansk joined them and Sarek was introduced to the newest attendee, Sho'on. Sarek later commented on Sho'on resemblance to his father whom Sarek had met years ago. All the males immediately went into a contemplative state as they remember back, at the time before, Va Pak, the 'immeasurable loss', but with typical Vulcan reasoning, they accepted reality because, _Kaiidth_, 'what is, is'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Since Nyota was the only one of the bondmates to have carried twins she would end up being a well-spring of information and supplies for Michele. With all births there are the basic supplies but for a mother carrying twins, some things are unique, e.g. a twin stroller. The one Nyota supplied had been given to Nyota by the crew of The Enterprise* and a twin high chair built by Spock himself. Certainly her twins would have outgrown many things before Michele's were born. It was typical of the Vulcan mentally which was against waste to save items in order to pass them on to someone who needed them. Second-hand shops had been quite common on Vulcan. Nyota was certain that eventually New Vulcan would be host to the same.

Nyota thought to herself,

'How many multiple births had The Settlement recorded. She wondered if the percentage would be higher than Terran/Terran conceptions and deliveries. She would check with Ellie within the coming week. That would be important data to analyze As a matter of fact, a visit to that location was long past due and she should bring it up while all were present here at the house. She sent that sentiment to Spock who immediately mentioned it to the aduns for their consideration. It was decided that the coming week-end could be utilized to visit the settlement and as Nyota said, collect data.

*See the story, Spock the Interior Decorator Goes to a Shower.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

I wish to clarify something for my dear readers. I have taken characters from my previous stories and used them in this completely different time line. I hope this has not confused those of you who have read my other stories. This story stands alone and does not exactly mesh with my earlier ones. I hope you are able to enjoy it without conflict.

Sho'on

On the next day Sho'on asked Michele if her pregnant state would prevent her from taking the trip to The Settlement. She laughed and said,

"Nervous 'father-to-be' your sons will be able to take that short trip and we will both be able to marvel at what has been accomplished at The Settlement. Don't forget Nyota is also going."

By Rachel's, Christine's and Nyota's narrations about what had been accomplished at that site, Michele was indeed anxious to go. As she understood it, The Settlement was indeed a testament to Vulcan endurance, work ethics, adherence to the wisdom of Surek and the reality of IDIC.

He nodded, but still conferred with Sirin about the wisdom of taking the trip. He was assured that at this early stage of the pregnancy a trip of such short duration in a flitter with everyone present could be viewed as a family picnic. He too mentioned that Nyota's doctor and he himself had given her clearance to take the trip.

Sirin himself was anxious to visit and speak to Ka'nu, the old Vulcan healer who had worked for years to subdue the fury and fatality of Pon Farr who had finally succeeded.

Christine was anxious to see Ellie her twins. Jason, Rachel and Sirin's son, was very pleased that he would see Scoon again. He would bring some of his carvings to show him. He would be returning to The Settlement for the summer to continue his studies under Skoon. Really everyone was genuinely pleased to be able to make this trip and reconnect in person with those they shared a history with. Nyota even contacted Bettie Flippin and Drevi to see if they were available for the weekend and they stated they would not miss it for the world.

Sarek advised Su'auk of the group's arrival and because children were involved, instead of being present for First Meal, they would arrive in time to share Second Meal with The Settlement's residents. Nyota had picked up some gifts for the children.

On the final work day Sho'on sent,

"Michele, I will bring in Last Meal when I come. Do not tax yourself by preparing a meal."

She sent,

"My Sho'on, I await your presence."

They enjoyed their meal, and she talked excitedly about their trip tomorrow. One of the things that overwhelmed her was that the settlement was in fact recognized as Vulcan soil. So while none of the bondmates had visited New Vulcan, this trip could in fact prepare them for such a trip in the future.

At first light Sho'on rose to meditate and ran the back of his hand down her face and in her sleep Michele sighed. They were all meeting at The Embassy and would share First Meal there and then proceed to Nevada and their destination. This would allow time before Second Meal to explore some of the area.

All were assembled by eight hundred hours and filed into the dining room where the covered dishes were lined up on the buffet. Sarek had requested that a separate table be set up for the children, something not normally practiced in a Vulcan household but acceptable here on Terra when guest were invited to the home.

Of course, there was silence during the meal and immediately after one of The Embassy's shuttles was ready to load, the group lined up to enter. The two pilots were stationed on either side of the entrance and saluted Sarek as he boarded with Dansk on his arms, and he nodded in recognition.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The flight was uneventful and once the shuttle landed at the pad that had been constructed outside the building that housed vehicles, all rose to disembark except Nyota and Michele who would thus not experience the unavoidable crush of the group's exit.

Sirin had transported two wheel chairs despite Nyota's protests. All were dressed in their Vulcan robes and when Nyota looked out of the window she saw Su'auk, Ellie, Laura and S'nass starting to welcome each passenger as they exited the vessel.

Nyota could almost contain her excitement, but once Spock had carried her out and placed her in the chair Ellie's hug caused an emotional reaction, she cried and continued to do so as she was also greeted by Laura. Su'auk was holding their twin sons and Nyota observed Laura's baby bump and S'nass proudly standing by her side with his arm around her waist. Nyota thought,

'Indeed The Settlement is thriving.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

S'nass observed Nyota and Michele in their wheel chairs and volunteered,

"Would I be out of line to volunteer my services to transport you two around?"

Spock and Sho'on both nodded and said,

"That would be most appreciated."

Spock then introduced Sho'on to S'nass and Su'auk as his kinsman. Sarek and Dansk had walked ahead to his house. It appeared that Sarek apparently wanted to allow Dansk a period of rest before Second Meal. Spock could imagine that they had awaken quite early this morning, if they had slept at all…

Nyota sent,

"Before we go anywhere I need to visit the 'potty'."

Spock eyebrow rose, Nyota giggled because she knew how much he preferred her to use the term 'sanitation facility' but certainly 'potty' was a quicker way to communicate the same message. Spock simply picked up his aduna and walked toward their house. He invited Sho'on and Michele to join them.

The house of course was spotless. Upon notice that they would be visiting, a crew must have come in to clean, what was already immaculate. Sho'on had followed Spock's example and he too carried his aduna into the house.

Spock explained that their house was a gift to them from the young male Vulcans who had become known as The Survivors, who now populated this entire settlement. Many of them had already bonded with a Terran female as Sho'on noticed by observing S'nass' and Su'auk's bondmates.

The men allowed their adunas to just relax for a few minutes while they went outside and then there was the tap on the door,

"It is I, Ellie."

"Please come in," was Nyota response

She appeared at the door with a child in each arm, tan skinned with heads full of black curls. Ellie's boys were so handsome. Nyota thought, there was some resemblance between these two sets of twins, her boys Xon and Kov, and Ellie's. She then remembered one of the statistics she would inquire about and now seemed to be as good of a time as any, so she proceeded,

"Ellie, as you can probably tell, I am pregnant with twins again. I am really interested in finding out if there has there been an extra ordinary number of multiple births here at The Settlement?"

Ellie thought for a minute and answered.

"I would say every third birth here is multiple twins are the most common, identical and fraternal, triplet less common. We have even had a case of quadruplets. Healer Ka'ras, has made a brief study of this phenomenon. He has not made a scientific, biological study, because he would have to tamper with the male's life force. So he simply reasoned on the most logical conclusion which was that the Terran female's eggs, when bombarded with Vulcan especially powerful males' life force and his exceptional endurance, virtually explodes causing multiple fertilizations."

Nyota nodded and added,

"Ka'nu and I were thinking along the same lines. When you think about it the Vulcan male's normal partner would have been a mate with complementary strength, that would explain that multiple births between Vulcan/Vulcan bondings were extremely rare, almost non-existent.

Michele's eyes widened as she thought of such possibilities…


	16. Chapter 16

Sho'on

Chapter Sixteen

S'nass lowered the flitter down just a few steps from Spock and Nyota's home. Through their familiar bond Spock had contacted their sons and advised them of their safe arrival. The twins had a class trip scheduled for this day that would require a written report, so they were together at The Embassy and one of the drivers would transport them to school. Nyota had insisted that the car used not be an official one, just a vehicle that would not draw attention. Their family had always attempted to keep their private world and public persona separate.

Laura sat in the front seat next to S'nass, Nyota and Spock chose the middle row, easier for entrance and exit and Sho'on and Michele settled into the rear of the vehicle. S'nass reengaged the engine and they lifted two feet off the ground and sped toward the far end of The Settlement to take a look at the Vulcan style homes that had been built. Half of them were now occupied by bonded couples who preferred them to the Terran style ones that had also been built. These buildings were earth-friendly and self-sustaining and for that reason they could be set quite a distance from the other residences. Once the Terran bondmates understood the mechanics of these houses, and their silent efficiency they were indeed the preferred place of residence.

During his piloting S'nass gave a thorough narrative of the building of, habitation of, educational programs of and future projects of this thoroughly planned settlement. It appeared that the plans on the table projected forward for more than twenty years.

Once settled at the site, Spock carried Nyota into the empty house and settled her on one of the available chairs. Exploring the interior of the house was an eye-opener for Michele. She had no idea of what Vulcan, their home planet had been like. Even Sho'on was taken back by this visit. He had escaped Va Pak because he was off-planet on a work assignment. With the establishment of New Vulcan he realized that their new home would need protection and Star Fleet would perform that service, so he joined with the goal of servicing his people. Of course, much of his plan and focus changed once he met Michele. One thought that surfaced for him was that eventually he would like to come to The Settlement to raise his children. He still had four years to serve Star Fleet and then if Michele was agreeable, and their services could be used, he would want to settle in this place of quiet, clean air and water.

S'nass showed the visitors the entrance to the cave for meditation, and then they traveled to the agricultural area with its' many green houses. He had designed these green houses with such sensitive controls in their design, that even Vulcan fruits and vegetables could be cultivated. Their start- up program was sponsored by The Galaxy Seed Recovery Program and presently besides the outside crops of Terran grain, vegetables, and fruits, their home planet of Vulcan lived within the glass enclosures that dotted the area. He was in the process of developing a building where one could enter and experience the climatic changes of Vulcan, such as dust storms through holograms, and wind control. He was even programming a rare Vulcan thunderstorm into the experience. He redirected the vehicle toward the dining room and his passengers disembarked at the door and joined with the other guest for their entrance. As usual, the order of rank was observed with Sarek and Dansk taking the lead and they entered with their rhythmic stride to take their seats at the front of the room accompanied by polite applause, a response The Survivors had acquired through association with Terrans.

Sarek raised his hands to silence the welcoming greeting and said,

"My brothers, _Ah'rak'kya _(Vulcan Lives) it is pleasing to visit again and see the embodiment of 'The Vulcan Way' materialize before our eyes. Before I continue, may I will introduce my aduna, S'chin T'gai Dansk, of Terra. So we again are joined by similarity, my bondmate is also Terran. Dansk nodded and then facing the Terran bondmates, she smiled.

Our first request when arriving was to visit the school settings which deeply impressed us. What we were able to observe was a program so rich that it indeed rivaled anything available on New Vulcan or within the secular education on Terra. We observed children who honored The Vulcan Way, but were not somber faced for they were allowed a degree of Terran expression and emotion. These children have not been robbed of their human identities. Like their 'brother' offspring on New Vulcan, they are a new race, the seed of rebirth and we will continue to observe their rise to greatness. The High Council and Committee, have already voted to allow all offspring of such Vulcan/Terran unions to have full citizenship and opportunities allowed to any of full Vulcan parentage. Another revelation during our introduction to some of the student bodies of each area, is the extraordinary number of multiple births here. The presence of these children is testament to the ability of Vulcans to adapt for survival. During my next trip to New Vulcan I will determine if this phonononon is also present there among the survivors who have likewise bonded with Terrans.

All Vulcans everywhere are indebted to the research of our honored healer Ka'nu for his rescue of us from the fatality of 'the fires'. No more is this a whispered mystery, but a matter to be addressed as a victorious conquest.

I have reviewed the settlement's census record and have been amazed at its explosive growth. Despite the time that has passed, you still are welcoming Vulcans here to settle, many of whom have not lived any place but space for their entire lives. The flow of energy from this place compels many to seek it out and enjoy its benefits.

Your welcome has been appreciated, now we will enjoy Second Meal."

The applause was short and then the meal was served. Michele's stomach had rumbbled just prior to the serving because the aroma of the food had filled the room and her body had responded. As usual, the males served their adunas, waited for them to sample their plates and then helped their own.

Nyota had asked Spock to help her plate sparingly, for some strange reason the smell of the food had repulsed her. Once he sat down, Spock took her hand and was alarmed at what he was able to interpret, he sent,

'Nyota, I believe that you are about to start labor. Do not ingest anything. I will ask Si'rin and Lo'vaak to verify my diagnosis.'

She nodded and bit her lip. Perhaps she should have stayed at home, but then Spock would have not come, and his family would not have been represented. As she thought again of the positive ramification of their presence here, at The Settlement, on Vulcan soil, her daughters would automatically be Vulcan by reason of their birth. That was not an unpleasant thought at all.


	17. Chapter 17

Sho'on

Chapter Seventeen

Spock placed his open palm under Nyota tunic onto her abdomen and nodded and said,

"One of our daughters is at the birth canal."

Spock caught Sirin's eye and summoned Sirin and gestured toward Lo'vaak.

Sirin approached and asked Spock's permission to touch his aduna. As he touched her, he closed his eyes and placed his free hand on Lo'vaak's hand so he too could reach a conclusion as to Nyota's presence condition. Both of their diagnosis mirrored Spock's.

Spock approached Su'auk and advised him of the situation. Ellie was able to absorb exactly what was happening. She sent to Su'auk a request,

'Would you take the boys and allow me to assist Nyota. We will meet at the birthing center.'

Su'auk nodded and went to where his sons were seated and told his sons they would return home immediately after their meal. Before that could be implemented, one of the mothers came and advised Su'auk that the boys could go home with her family and then would meet at the birthing center. Spock advised his father who said he and Dansk would be there to celebrate his granddaughters entry into the world. What was amazing was how even with silent communication, 'word gets around'.

Spock picked up Nyota and S'nass nodded. The same passengers that had embarked before did so again with their now destination The Birthing Center. The original site had been expanded by the addition of twelve new rooms with their attached sitting rooms for family and friends to welcome each new Vulcan citizen. The actual room for birthing was simply furnished, a room with enough space to allowed the couple to walk, a birthing chair, a bed, warm water for the child's first 'bath', towels, and an instrument for cutting the cord. The room was sterile and entrance was through an area where surgical garb was stored, after donning them, the next step would be the decontamination booth, then they would go to the sealed entrance to the actual room for birthing.

While Nyota was seated Spock proceeded to cover his clothing with the sterile garb. His usual animated aduna was quite listless. His inquiry was,

"My Nyota, are you tired?"

"I feel so very sleepy. We did get up very early this morning."

Spock's instruction were,

"Once we are in the room for birth, I will assist you to lie down and rest. Eventually labor will awaken you, until then, My Beloved, rest I will be by your side awaiting your body's response to our daughters' demands to enter our world."

Nyota languidly nodded. Spock undressed her and put on the gown provided and then they went through the decontamination booth he carried her to the bed. As her head hit the pillow she kissed his hands and said,

"You take such good care of us."

Spock sat next to her bed with his open palm on her abdomen. His thoughts took him back to various events in his now complete life; the birth of his sons, also born on Vulcan soil at The Vulcan Embassy. His sons held dual citizenship as would his daughters. Their sons, Xon and Kov though identical in appearance were as unalike as he and his aduna were. One mirrored him, the other his aduna.

It was she who had acted as his teacher when he needed to understand the world around him. It was she that gave him a reason to continue to live when he felt the greatest of his loss, that of his mother and his world. She was the essence of life and purpose to him and had already validated his existence by providing him with male heirs. Now she was about to deliver the two that would become his treasures, his daughters. There was no doubt in his mind that they would be beautiful, intelligent, creative, strong and gifted. He realized as a parent his role would be to guide, direct, discipline and train all his offspring, but he was certain, that hid daughters would influence him even more so than his sons.

Spock felt the rippling of her first contraction and was about to absorb it when her hand touched his,

"Let me see if this time I can 'ride the pain'. You will know when I am unable to continue without your intervention. I do not know how many of the female observers on the other side of the window refused intervention, but either way, they will understand my decision. She took his hand and attempted to rise off the bed. He allowed her to put forth that effort and once she was in a seated position, he assisted her down and they began to walk. Spock then said,

"Come now K'diwa, let us walk."

How appropriate to give this activity that name, 'a walk' for such envisioned a destination, a goal and so it was like the final part of a journey they had started on thirteen months ago, now reaching its goal, the birth of T'Amanda and T'Paal.

Nyota wondered how many more times she would have this experience. Then she remembered, Spock said that was her decision, he would not impose his will on her in that area of their life. So, at that very moment she decided she would like more children. She hoped, in future, she would be able to have two single births, but if that was not the case, she still would want two more pregnancies.

Spock was privy to her thoughts as he holding her around her waist with his right arm and had enclosed both of her hands in his left hand as they walked and silently communicated,

"I have sent the news of the impending birth of their sisters to our sons. They sent back their concern for your physical condition. I informed them that as you would say, 'all is well'. If I find that our stay here will be longer than a day or two I will instruct S'lan, their driver to please bring them here to The Settlement. My Nyota, would that settle your mind?"

He then said,

"Two more?"

She smiled up at him and nodded.

She cringed slightly as a wave of pain hit her and she gripped his hand even tighter.

Lo'vaak and Sirin entered in their scrubs both voiced,

"Do we have permission to touch your aduna."

Spock gave a quick nod and escorted Nyota to the bed.

Sirin positioned a drape and both healers observed. Nyota was not any way ready for delivery. Spock was advised there would be a considerable wait for the delivery. The two healers left to leave Spock and Nyota alone to their joined thoughts and her physical journey.


	18. Chapter 18

Sho'on

Chapter Eighteen

In the sitting room **Sho'on** sat next to **Michele** holding her hand and her thoughts. From her body language and tear stained face, he determined that Terran females viewed birth as an emotional experience. Apparently this was the case not just for the mother, but for family members and friends. Contrary to what was consider Vulcan etiquette he ran his hand down the side of her face and whispered, _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_(I cherish thee).

She caressed his face and said,

"Sho'on have you ever been to a place that seemed precious? I love this place. Perhaps this is the most peaceful place on this planet. Here there is just like the whole place is heavy with an atmosphere of peace and freedom. One day I would love to live here and share in its continued growth."

With a mental smile Sho'on said,

"I had the same thought when we were touring the Vulcan houses. Can you think of a better place to bring our children?"

Nodding and with tears in her eyes,

"This is the best place to do that."

Shp'on then expressed,

"At first I was thinking we would pursue that course once we had completed our obligation towards Star Fleet, but perhaps they might have a job assignment that can be filled by us, living right here. I will look into it immediately upon our return to work."

Michele nodded in agreement.

**Sirin and Rachel** were conferring about Nyota's present condition with the goal of approximating how long she would be in labor. Neither one of these doctors were obstetricians, but Sirin as a Vulcan healer had delivered many Vulcan/Terran babies at San Francisco General. Although normally, a Vulcan birth did not take place in a hospital, but in the home, some of the Terran bondmates needed the ready access to emergency room tactics and equipment, especially when the baby was large.

**Su'auk and Ellie** with the twins were seated on a long couch on the left side of the room. They each held one of their sons who were showing signs that they were tired. Su'auk secured a blanket from one of the lockers and spread it out and brought each one to it and sent,

"Rest my sons, we are here to welcome new life to our home here. I will wake you so that you may see two females who might just resemble the both of you. The mother is from the same area of Terran that your mother is from and the father is from Vulcan, as I am."

Reading her husband's thoughts she said,

"Stop it, you illogical matchmaker, arranged childhood engagements are now looked on as archaic."

**S'nass and Laura** were also present awaiting what was usually one of nature's most perfect miracles. For those who have made a study of it they marvel that the oxygen from the mother ceased with the child's first breath—perfect timing. Laura's son had not moved yet. As far as she knew, it was to be a singular birth, something that is becoming a rare event here at The Settlement. She already knew what her next story's headline was going to be,

'**A Royal Birth at **_**Ah'rak'kya'**_

_She started composing as they sat together,_

'T_his past Saturday, two princesses were born on Vulcan soil. Of course, this modest family would never, ever consider themselves members of royalty, But an examination of the newborns, S'chn T'gai T'Amanda and T'Paal's lineage would testify to the truthfulness of their titles. After all their father, Spock of Vulcan finds that he is the equivalent of a prince and their mother's family members are descended from warrior kings. Thus I feel justified in granting them the title of p princesses. Their birth, as well as all other is precious. __In this Vulcan settlement every birth is a celebration, witnessed to by as many who care to join with the parents in a special area devoted exclusively to births. While it is so, that Vulcans celebrate no secular holiday, they do celebrate every single new birth. The very logical reasoning behind this is that each birth is a victory against Va Pak, The Immeasurable Loss, the destruction of their home planet with the loss of almost six billion Vulcan lives. _

_Every birth is not viewed as a replacement for an individual lost, but as a new person with a unique personality whose training from their parents and community would allow him or her to reach their full potential. __I have already described the educational processes that are practiced here, but what I failed to mention is that the Vulcan father starts the training of his children even before they are born. He has the ability to communicate with the developing fetus and once he detects brain function the educational process begins. _

_From my observation these children are not only naturally gifted, but also that they enter the world far more advanced than any Terran child. These logical citizens of Vulcan do not ever waste valuable time. Almost thirteen months of education is already behind any child that enters the world here at The Settlement. Another observation, many Vulcan/Terran bondings/weddings have produced twin or triplet offspring. I believe there are a quite a few quads also in the mix._

_If and when the parents wish to release any holo-pic of the children, who by the way, have older twin brothers, I will post them for your observation. _

_After that, you might just agree with me that they are indeed exceedingly beautiful children._

**Drevi and Bettie** held hands and he sent,

"It is not too late for us, you know."

Her response was,

"For this, I am grateful.

**Lo'vaak and Christine** held NyTu and Silen and encouraged them to close their eyes. Lo'vaak sent to them both that there would be some time before their new 'cousins' would arrive. He promised that he would wake them once they had arrived. NyTu was upset because Kov was not there with her. Both sets of parents had already determined that those two had already established their own form of _ kun-ut su'lik (_proposal bond) for they were inseparable, and readily knew one another's thoughts.

Various members of the community drifted in and out of the room waiting either an update on information or wanting to observe the birth.

Spock was speaking soothingly to Nyota and feeding her ice chips. The labor was progressing smoothly and Sirin and Lo'vaak made regular visits to check progress. Even with that, Spock regularly advised Nyota of their daughter's progress in the birthing process. Without invasion of Nyota's thoughts, he was attempting to allow her to get the most sleep before the real ordeal of delivering twins.

The last family member to arrive was **Sarek and Dansk.** With his father's appearance Spock head shot up to see his father's stoic face when he received his father's message,

"My Dansk has received my life force and is now carrying your sisters."


	19. Chapter 19

Sho'on

Chapter Nineteen

Nyota responded to Spock's shock at the receipt of his father's observed there was a subtle smile on Dansk face which could be interpreted as Terran pride and it appeared that there was indeed a commonality among the Terran bondmates and that was they appeared to be the most contented, females on the planet.

Sirin and Lo'vaak entered the birthing room, asked permission again and then examined Nyota. Spock and Nyota had spent most of their time walking and the results were now quite evident. Spock opened his shirt to expose his chest so his daughters would be held skin to skin to finalize their bonding. He guided Nyota to the birthing chair. Sirin and Lo'vaak were present as witnesses, and as physicians could take care of any emergency. Spock would deliver his own daughters and on the elevated area that held the birthing chair Spock first held Nyota's hands and sent to her.

"You may now push, My Nyota, our daughters wish to join us."

With a grunt and a bearing down the first twin's head made its appearance as Spock supported his first daughter, T'Amanda, as gravity pulled her toward her new world. The cord was cut and Spock held her to his bare chest and kissed the top of her curly head and then to her protesting cry, poured water on her bare body. She was then passed to Sirin to examine and cleanse. Spock positioned himself to receive his second daughter, T'Paal. who then also experienced the ritual associated with Vulcan birth and then the afterbirth was delivered and contained. Lo'vaak then received her for examination. As was expected, both girls were perfect and Lo'vaak sent to Spock,

'Like your sons, your daughters' blood is copper based.'

Sirin had never been able to understand, medically, why Spock's children shared predominant identify with Spock Vulcan half, even through their blood. In addition, very little intervention had been necessary for Nyota to have these pregnancies come to term.

Spock stood before the window and held his daughters so the excited viewers could see their perfection. Placing them in Sirin's arms he assisted Nyota to the bed and then placed his daughters in Nyota's arms so she could suckle them.

Spock's hand tightly clasped Nyota's shoulder and his feeling of completion seeped through to her. Spock then placed his head on Nyota's abdomen and she felt how overwhelmed he was by what they had just experienced. Spock had always said his sons were his inheritance, but any daughters they had would be his treasures. His daughters were exquisitely beautiful. The Vulcan facial identity, eyebrows and ears was shared by both of them. However, instead of straight black hair both of their heads were covered with curly thick black hair and their complexions were lighter than their brothers, they were just slightly tan. He had got a glimpse of their eyes, hazel with flex of gold. He thought of the words Dr. McCoy after he had delivered a beautiful female on board The Enterprise,

"I would gladly 'ride shotgun' to protect this little lady from predatory males."

Spock now understood what he was talking about. Nyota had nursed both daughters and Spock removed them to their isolates, kissed his aduna and told her he would return by the time she woke up. He did want to talk to his father. Nyota smiled and said,

"You will make a wonderful older brother."

Spoke almost appeared scandalized by her statement and Nyota did all she could to not laugh aloud. Before he could leave she grabbed his sleeve as she whispered,

"Beloved, wish him well. Give my regards to Dansk. Sweetheart, we know where babies come from so I am so overjoyed that they have each other and have come together in this way. Spock, congratulate him. It is a joyful event."

Spock was about to say that this whole matter was illogical. Nyota corrected him,

"Love is rarely logical, My Beloved."

He nodded and headed to the door as Nyota's eyes slipped shut.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

As attending physician, Sirin would be able to fill out the necessary papers for the issuance of Federation and Vulcan birth certificates for T'Amanda and T'Paal. So, in fact they had dual citizenships. His wife Rachel's mother, Elizabeth will be overjoyed to hear that there are now new babies for her to fawn over. None of the children she had helped raise could be given that description. All were now in school.

There was no doubt that these two would experience what all the children among these close friends shared, none of them would ever be lacking in expressions of love from their parents and those who were viewed as their family.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sho'on stood at the window holding Michele by the waist and she dabbed her eyes and blew her nose. It was indeed true that the Vulcan male is able to absorb his wife's emotions and he certainly had done so with his Michele's contribution to the emotional scene. Sho'on was aware that it was now contributing to his desire for her body. He sent to her,

"My Michele, I believe it would be wise for us to return to our place of rest."

She leaned towards him and said,

"I do not feel that rest is what you desire."

"Your powers of observation and your knowledge of your adun serves to your credit."

Picking up on her husband's sometimes one word reply,

Michele said,

"Indeed."

As they were about to leave, Spock entered the room and Sho'on approach,

"Cousin, your daughters are beautiful and we wish your family _So chya eh dif _(Peace and Long Life).

Spock nodded and said to the two of them,

"May your rest be productive."

Of course, he had no idea what was planned for this young couple's evening. Spock's statement almost caused Michele to start to giggle. If it was that she was not already with child that statement could have had dual meaning. Sho'on gave Spock the acceptable departure statement and they left the birthing center.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Approaching his father, Spock hand was raised in the ta'al.

"My father, _Dif-to heh smusma _(Live long and prosper).

His father responded with,

"My son, _So chya eh dif _(Peace and long life) I trust that Nyota and my granddaughters are resting comfortably"

"Yes father, all are well. Your granddaughters are extremely aesthetically pleasing. From your message, I must also congratulate you and your bondmate. I will confess, I was totally surprised, but as My Nyota said, 'Children are the blessings of a bonding or marriage. With your permission, I would wish to speak to she who is your wife."

Dansk had seated herself with a group of the women from the settlement. All of them in that little group were with their aduns and their children. As was the custom, the families did not leave immediately after the new birth. Sometimes the families spent time arranging activities for their children during the following week.

When she saw Sarek approaching with Spock she listened for a comment from Sarek, all was silence.

Spock spoke first,

"Greeting, Lady Dansk the son of your adun wishes to speak. I have been in receipt of news that is always welcome among all survivors of Va Pak, an impending birth. I welcome my sisters who, at the time of their birth, will be younger than their nieces. My Nyota sends her congratulations and once we leave here we wish to invite you and my father to our house for Last Meal on Tuesday. Father, would that be agreeable?"

"Yes My Son, we will be present."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sho'on carried Michele across the threshold of the house that had been assigned to them. The door was closed then he approached her and said,

"Come My Michele, lie with me, we will bring ourselves to perfection."

The night was filled with expressions of endearment and the activities that accompanied those vocalized did indeed lead to completion.


	20. Chapter 20

Sho'on

Chapter Twenty

The boys were brought to The Settlement by their driver and they stoically examined their sisters, T'Amanda and T'Paal, even asking if they might view them without their diapers. All their questions were satisfied about the delivery then each one took on the responsibility of educating, protecting and mentoring one of his sisters.

As they stood before their sisters' cribs they communicated with one another and agreed on the necessity of their service towards their sisters and also observed they were indeed aesthetically perfect, in a relative sense of course. Nyota was so pleased that there did not appear to be any evidence of sibling rivalry and she was certain in the roles they had chosen for themselves that Kov and Xon would be excellent 'baby setters'.

On the next day after Sirin had examined her, Nyota was discharged and she, Spock, and the babies went to their home away from home, the little house here at The Settlement. Spock attended to everything, telling Nyota that he wanted to make sure she had her strength back before they returned to San Francisco. He had unlimited leave from The Academy.

The return to San Francisco was without incident and Monday evening after work Spock prepared all the vegetables for the following evening's Last Meal. He had restricted Nyota to 'lite duty'.

The following evening, Sarek and Dansk were present at their dinner table. Nyota was holding Dansk's hand under the table and Sarek joined Spock in the kitchen to clean up. Imagine that, a domesticated Sarek.

"How are you feeling?" was Nyota's first question.

"As Sarek would say, I am in optimum health."

Bowing her head and then meeting Nyota's eyes she said,

"Truthfully Nyota, I did not think this could happen to me. "

Nyota's response was a truthful one,

"Do not underestimate your Vulcan mate's sexual virility. Sarek is not even middle aged in the Vulcan life cycle. Even with you and Sarek's age differences, the chances are your adun will outlive you, as also Spock will outlive me. I have settled that in my mind and have told Spock to not stop living when I am gone. His answer was,

'There will be no replacement for you. I will live my life immersed in the memories of my life with you. You are my _k'hat'n'diawa_, half my heart, half my soul, I cannot give those two parts of me away twice.'

The evening went as planned, discussions between Sarek and Spock and the continuing one between the two adunas. Sarek revealed that he had already spoken to The High Council and Committee about his retirements. With that action on his part, Spock would have to begin training to take on the robes of state within the next two years. That was going to be quite an adjustment, especially for the children. If all went as Nyota planned, there would be another child or children by that time they would all have to transfer to New Vulcan.

She would also have to be groomed for her role as the consort of the Vulcan ambassador. Dansk had slipped into the role with little effort on her part. Nyota had known of such an outcome when Spock had revealed his relationship to Sarek during casual conversation, many years ago. They would have to determine what to do with the house, sell or rent, what items of importance to transport to New Vulcan, what if any to store, their children's education and how was she going to deal with the loss of close contact with her dearest friends, Rachel and Christine, who were now her next door neighbors would be separated from her by light years.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sho'on had been in contact with Star Fleet, making the inquiry about job assignments at The Settlement. Since much of their work was without human contact, actually entry of research material on to the main frame data base, it appeared that they could keep their same assignments and salaries. This was very pleasant news for them both.

Within a month they had relocated and Spock had given Sho'on permission to use the house given to them by 'The Savivors' until it was determined where they would settle. Michele was hoping to be able to use one of the Vulcan style houses but she had observed but there appeared to be no children in that area of The Settlement. Probably Sho'on would build their house in a compound that was in the midst of development. It was part of The Vulcan Way for the adun to provide housing for their aduna, how much more so when the aduna already with child.

It was a month after they had moved into their house that Michele felt one of the boys turn. She felt like the child's feet were in her throat and she jumped. Within seconds, Sho'on made his appearance at her computer room door,

"My Michele, please let me examine you. This is most important because you are almost full term. Perhaps one of our children is positioning himself to join us."

Michele pulled up her blouse and he approached and knelt beside her and placed his splayed hand on her abdomen. She ran her fingers through his hair and then laughed. Because of the position of Sho'on's hands that emotion bubbled up into him and he groaned. Michele took his face into her hands and said,

"Take me to our bed. This will be the last bit of privacy we will enjoy for some time. We will discover ways to secure your satisfaction without injury to our children."

Sho'on's lips stayed locked to Michele's as he carried out her requests. Indeed her words were truthful for he determined that within the next forty-eight hours she would deliver their children to him.

Forty-six hours later she clutched his hands as she said,

"Sho'on, receive your firstborn."

The birth ritual completed, Sho'on laid his first son, So'aut at Michele's breast and whispered his thanks. Then Sho'in made his appearance, and experienced the same ceremony as his brother.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Of course, things went well in the lives of our Vulcan males and Terran females. Nature, or research or personal preference had made such the norm.

Throughout Terra where such couples lived they formed little communities so that The Vulcan Way was preserved and their numbers grew at extraordinary rates. Perhaps, like what happens after a forest fire, the new plant life springs up, strong and ready for continued growth. So in fact everywhere there were _V'tos_, (the term Vulcans use to identify themselves) it was the case that the term _Ah'rak'kya _(Vulcan Lives) applied.

Epilogue

Well folks, we have visited all the families and now we reach the end of this visit.

Of course, prosperity, peace and long life was the legacy of _Ah'rak'lya_ (The Settlement). Sho'on and Michele did move to this most agreeable place to raise their children, five to be exact. Spock and Nyota had seven children three sets of twins and one single, how did that happen? ...Well, you know the basics.

Sirin and Lo'vaak still remained their homes next to theirs and they had between them three and two children. Sirin had two sons and a daughter and Lo'vaak, one of each. So while at The Settlement large families were the norm, the size of the families located in the metropolitan areas did not tax the family's living space or budgets.

A/N

If you remember in my story about Christine and Lo'vaak (Christine's Story) it was mentioned that his father is Vulcan and mother Betazoid. A guest reviewer asked,

"How about a story about them?"

So my next entry into Star Trek will address that request.


End file.
